MLP The Little Merpony
by labello03
Summary: The MLP version of the Little Mermaid Musical. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

MLP The Little Merpony

Songs, characters and plot belongs to Hasbro and Disney

Inspiration from DisneyFanatic2364 (thank you DF!)

Chapter 1

Not so long ago, in the underwater kingdom of Marelantica (which is beyond Equestria), King Starswirl the Bearded ruled over all the sea using his magical trident. Unlike the merponies of Seaquestria, who had been hippogriffs prior to the Storm King's invasion (although now they could choose whether they wanted to be a merpony or hippogriff), the citizens of Marelantica had always been merponies. Thus King Starswirl distrusted every land-dwelling creature and forbade any contact with the world above. However his youngest daughter, the beautiful Merprincess Twilight Sparkle was fascinated with the world above and swam up to the surface as often as she could. And it's on one of Princess Twilight's trips to the surface that our story really begins.

Princess Twilight broke through the waves onto the sea's surface, the sun making the water droplets on her mane sparkle and shimmer. She looked around at the evergreen trees, fluffy clouds and gorgeous sky and beamed brightly. Her heart was filled with amazement and wonder, she slapped her tail upon the ocean surface and burst out into joyful song;

"THIS IS WHERE I BELONG

BENEATH THE CLEAR BLUE WIDE HERE!

I FEEL COMPLETELY NEW HERE

IT'S LIKE WAS WRONG

AND SOMEHOW, NOW, IT'S LIKE I'M FINALLY IN MY OWN SKIN

UP HERE IN THE WORLD ABOVE!

THERE'S SO MUCH LIGHT HERE, LIGHT AND SPACE!

THE SUN'S SO BRIGHT HERE UPON MY FACE!

IT FEELS SO RIGHT HERE, WARM AS LOVE…

LIFE ALMOST SEEMS TO BE CALLING TO ME

FROM THIS STRANGE NEW WORLD ABOVE!

Suddenly, Twilight heard a voice shouting,"Steady as she goes! Windward, ho!" She watched as a huge ship came slowly into view, crashing through the waves. Quickly Twilight dived into deeper water for cover.

Onboard the ship, Iron Will, the helmsinotaur of the ship struck up an old song of the sea with the rest of the crewponies;

"I'LL TELL YOU THE TALE OF THE FATHOMS BELOW

AN' IT'S HAY TO THE STARBOARD, HEAVE HO!

BRAVE SAILOR BEWARE 'CASE A BIG 'UNS A BREWIN

MYSTERIOUS FATHOMS BELOW!

FATHOMS BELOW, BELOW!

FROM WHENCE WAYWARD WESTERLIES BLOW

WHERE STARSWIRL IS KING AND HIS MERPONIES SING

IN MYSTERIOUS FATHOMS BELOW!"

At this point Prince Flash Sentry bounded on deck. He was a handsome orange pegasus with an adventurous, carefree spirit. You wouldn't of guessed he was royalty as he wore only humble sailor's tags. Accompanying him was his slightly less adventurous and much better dressed griffin guardian Gilda. "Isn't this perfection Gilda," the prince declared,"On the open sea surrounded by nothing but water and imagination!" Gilda leaned over the ship's rail, thoroughly seasick. "Oh yes, it's simply blech, delightful!"she heaved sarcastically. Flash ignored her and continued the crewponies sea song;

"THE SALT ON YOUR SKIN AND THE WIND IN YOUR HAIR

AND THE WAVES AS THEY EBB AND THEY FLOW!

WE'RE MILES FROM THE SHORE AND GUESS WHAT I DON'T CARE!"

"AS FOR ME I'M ABOUT TO HEAVE HO!"Gilda retched.

"Toe the line!"Iron Will commanded at the crewponies. They all got to work while belting out the song;

"I'LL SING YOU THE SONG OF THE KING OF THE SEA

AN' IT'S HAY TO THE STARBOARD, HEAVE HO!

THE RULER OF ALL THE OCEAN IS HE

IN THE MYSTERIOUS FATHOMS BELOW!"

"King of the Sea!"Gilda scoffed,"Why that's nautical nonsense-nothing more than superstition."

"THE KING OF THE OCEAN GETS ANGRY!

AN' WHEN HE GETS ANGRY BEWARE!

I'M TELLIN' YA LAD WHEN KING STARSWIRL IS MAD

HOW THE WAVES 'LL BUCK AN' ROCK TO AND FRO

HOLD ON, GOOD LUCK, AS DOWN YOU GO!"Iron Will and his crewponies sang in response.

Then, out of the blue, a voice, incredible and enchanting started singing,"AHHHH…AHHH"

"Whatever is that?"Prince Flash marvelled,"Did you hear that?" "Milord, please" Gilda begged,"You've got to get back to court-to honour your father's dying wish and take up his crown."

"Suppose I don't want his crown?"Flash demanded. "You'd forsake his kingdom?"Gilda sputtered incredulously,"All his treasures?!" "Treasure? You mean like this?"the prince responded archly, holding a silver chalice aloft,"We drink straight outta a bottle, don't we boys?" The crewponies cheered as the prince chucked the cup at one of them. "Or this?"Flash asked, brandishing a candlebra,"Not while we've got Celestia's Sun and Luna's Moon to light our way!" He carelessly tossed the item to another sailor, who caught it amidst more cheers. "Or this?" the prince shouted above the racket, raising a gilded fork,"I'd rather eat with my bare hooves!" And with that he threw the fork overboard, it landed in the ocean, making a small splash. Gilda rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to face claw and give the prince a lecture about sea pollution. Instead she decided to remind the prince of his social status. "You're a prince, Sire!"she tried to reason with him,"Not a common sailor!" "These creatures are anything but common!"Flash retorted,"They're free, Gilda-truly free. They don't have to answer to anyone but the sea. I'd rather be a sailor any day!"

"THIS IS WHERE I BELONG!

EVERYTHING SEEMS MORE REAL HERE!

STRANGE HOW AT HOME I FEEL HERE

IN THE TIDE'S SWIFT FLOW!

AND WHEN THE PULL IS STRONG

I ALMOST THINK I HEAR THE SEA,

WILD AND FREE, CALLING ME FROM THE FATHOMS BELOW!"the prince sung, revelling in the salty sea spray, whipping wind and the pitching and rolling of the ship. Then, once again, the same voice could be heard singing,"AH-AH-AH, AH-AH-AH." "There it is again!"Flash shouted excitedly, he was captivated by the sweetness and clarity of the voice and determined to find its source. "We ought to head to shore Your Majesty,"Iron Will advised. "Indeed, we should!"Gilda quickly agreed. "Not while I'm Captain!"Prince Flash countered,"Now, follow that voice-to the ends of the earth if we have to!" "Aye-aye, Captain!"the helmsinotaur boomed.


	2. Chapter 2

MLP The Little Merpony

Chapter 2-Dinglehoppers and Snarfblatts

All content belongs to Disney and Hasbro

As Prince Flash's ship sailed into the horizon Princess Twilight popped up onto the surface, she grabbed the fork just in time, before it sank into oblivion. She held the strange object up and it caught the Sun's light creating prisms in the air. "Why it's beautiful!"the merprincess exclaimed,"It's very interesting how the sunlight hits this thingy and is reflected and scattered in different directions…" A splash beside her jerked Twilight from her train of thought. It was a small purple fish with green fins, eyes and markings. He also happened to be Twilight's best friend. "Hey, Twilight! There you are!" he exclaimed excitedly. She guiltily hid the fork behind her back because land objects were forbidden in Marelantica. "Spike!"Twilight smiled delightedly. She had known Spike ever since he was a tiny baby fish and the two had become inseparable. Spike surveyed the new terrain with wide eyes. "Whoa. Freaky,"was all he said. "Haven't you been to the surface before?"Twilight asked. "Yeah. Sure,"Spike answered, trying to sound cocky,"Me and the other fish in my school, we come up here all the time." "Is that so?"Twilight snorted disbelievingly. "Sure! We're not afraid of sharks,"the little fish cried indignantly,"Or boats! Or fishermen!" He gulped,"What's a 'chum bucket'? Are those for real?" Twilight laughed,"You _are_ afraid, aren't you?" "No, I'm here now aren't I?"Spike chuckled nervously,"With you." "Spike, you're blushing,"the princess teased. "It's the sunburn,"Spike lied unconvincingly,"You get it up here." "Are you flirting with me?"Twilight asked. "Gross! Blech! No way!"Spike scoffed, turning an even deeper shade of red. Then he looked up hopefully,"But, if I was…" Twilight giggled and ruffled his fins, before giving him an affectionate peck on the head. Spike gazed adoringly up at her, completely smitten."Anyway,"she said, changing the subject rapidly,"Guess what I found today? It was floating in the wake of a giant ship." "Treasure?"Spike gasped. "I'll say!"Twilight exclaimed showing him the fork, "Look! Have you ever seen anything so amazing in your entire life?" "Cool!"Spike said,"What is it?" "I don't know…"Twilight replied.

High above the pair a gull had been circling the shore. Upon spying Twilight and Spike he squawked raucously and flapped his wings. He held up a feather to test the wind,"Airspeed, check!" The gull looked at the ground,"Altitude, check!" He wiggled his feet,"Landing gear, check!" "CLEAR THE RUNWAY! Hello, Twilight!"he cawed. Twilight looked up and saw the approaching bird. "...but I know just who to ask,"she finished and waved the fork in the air,"Discord, look what we found!" Discord the gull crashed landed upon the shore beside them. He was a rather strange looking gull with an oddly coloured blue wing, horns and one normal claw and one lion paw. Safe to say he was some sort of hybrid gull. "More land creature paraphenicular, eh?"he squawked examining the fork,"You've asked the right bird; I happen to be an expert on that very specie-ality!" "Can you tell us what it is?"Spike queried. "It's a dinglehopper!"Discord proclaimed proudly. "A dinglehopper?" Twilight asked, confused. "Commonly used in saloons, yes, of the beauty type,"Discord explained, he then mimed brushing his feathers so that they got an idea of how to us it, "Land ponies, they like to wear their manes in tails, pony or pig or duck, it's all the same to them. A primp here and a twirl there and-voila! A Pampadourable. And that's all thanks to…" "The dinglehopper!"Twilight marvelled. "Give ya two sand dollars for it," Discord offered. "Discord, no,"the merprincess protested. "I'm tellin' ya kid, on the open sea, ya won't get more than a few clams,"Discord pressed,"But I'm prepared to offer…" "I'm not selling it, Discord!"Twilight interrupted firmly,"I'm saving it for my collection!" "Howza 'bout a swap?"Discord persisted, brandishing an old fashioned tobacco pipe with an enormous bowl,"I got something stupelicious! Museum quality, really. A branded, bulbous…snarfblatt! Second cousing to the tuba." "It makes music?"Spike asked, awestruck. "Sure thing, kid," Discord honked enthusiastically handing the pipe to him. Spike blew on it causing some seaweed to pop out the other side. "I ain't just blowin' smoke,"Discord insisted,"Why it makes music so fantabulous-so marvica…" "Music! Oh no!"Twilight suddenly cried out frantically,"Oh my gosh, father's gonna kill me!" "The concert's today!"Spike squeaked also panicking. "I completely forgot! Come on, Spike. Thank you, Discord,"Twilight babbled hurriedly, before diving into the ocean. "Ya change your mind and wanna sell, call me first, ya hear?" Discord called after her.


	3. Chapter 3

The Little Merpony

Chapter 3-King Starswirl's Court

All content belongs to Hasbro and Disney

Deep in the ocean in Marelantica royal trumpets had just summoned everyone from merponies to crustaceans to King Starswirl's court. As the king swam into the court, flanked by two seahorses all the sea creatures swam up out of respect. Starswirl may of looked grand and imposing with his magnificent long beard, muscular physique and resplendent gold crown, but underneath all his finery had the harried look of the single father with seven daughters. The King of the Sea gripped his trident like it was his life line and steeled himself. "Benevolent Merfolk! Creatures of the Deep!"he boomed,"Today marks a special anniversary-for many years ago, on this fateful day, I inherited my father's kingdom and banished the sea witch Chrysalis forever!" "Haul, King Starswirl!"all the sea creatures cheered. King Starswirl was delighted with his subjects devotion and laughed heartily to show it. "And so,"he declared,"It's time to celebrate our victory! In honour of the occasion, may I introduce the Mistress of Ceremonies." The two seahorses swam forward. "Presenting the Court Composer…" one of them proclaimed. "Pinkamena Diane Pie!"announced the second seahorse. A small, light pink crab with an explosion of hot pink hair scrambled forward. "Mornin' y'all!"Pinkie shouted to the crowd, who whistled and cheered for her. "So tell us, what you have in store?"Starswirl asked the crab. "I got a special song, just for the occasion!"Pinkie started.

 **Pinkie: Wait a minute! HOLD EVERYTHING!**

 **Me: What is it, Pinkie Pie?**

 **Pinkie: Why do I have to be a crab? All of my other best friends are merprincesses! And why do I have to speak in this weird Jamaican accent?!**

 **Me: Okay Pinkie, calm down. First off you literally just gave away the identities of the mersisters. Soz readers,*SPOILER ALERT*. Way to go Pinkie. Secondly Sebastian is MY favourite character in The Little Mermaid. He plays a much more prominent role in the story than any of the mersisters (not including Ariel, obvs), he gets two whole numbers to himself and loads of lines. BTW insulting crabs is just specieist. Just be grateful I didn't change your gender or name to Piebastian for artistic purposes. So please, just get on with your lines.**

 **Pinkie: Fine! But I want to be the star in at least one of your fanfics.**

 **Me:Deal.**

 **Pinkie:PINKIE PROMISE!**

 **Me:*Sigh* Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!**

 **Pinkie: Oky Doky Loky back to the story then.**

"And it's going to be performed by none other dan your seven love-lee daughters! I wrote this little number for my star pupil,"Pinkie continued. "And who might that be?"Starswirl asked, even though he knew full well who it was. "Your youngest! Twilight Sparkle! Such a voice, dat child! Notes as clear as ice, pitch as pure as water! Why, I haven't heard such a magnificent sound-since-well…"Pinkie trailed off, unsure how to continue. "since her Royal Highness, may she rest in peace,"the king finished for him, Starswirl was touched by the crab's respect and tactfulness. "You're going to be a proud Papa, you'll see,"Pinkie promised, before muttering,"If only she'd show up to rehearsals once in a while." "Let the merriement begin!"Starswirl declared. And with that six merprincess sisters swam to their places. On Pinkie's cue they began their sweet, lilting song;

"AH WE ARE THE DAUGHTERS OF STARSWIRL

GREAT FATHER WHO LOVES US AND NAMED US WELL

CADENCE, STARLIGHT, RARITY, RAINBOW, APPLEJACK, FLUTTERSHY AND TWILIGHT

IN CONCERT WE HOPE TO ENLIGHTEN

IN THE HEARTS OF MERFOLK WITH MUSIC'S SWELL

CADENCE (AHAHAHAHAHAH) STARLIGHT (AHAHAHAHAHAH)

RARITY, RAINBOW, APPLEJACK, FLUTTERSHY

AND THEN THERE IS THE YOUNGEST, IN HER MUSICAL DEBUT

OUR SEVENTH LITTLE SISTER, WE'RE PRESENTING HER TO YOU

TO SING A SONG THAT PINKIE WROTE, HER VOICE IS CLEAR AND BRIGHT

IT'S OUR SISTER TWILIGHT!"

The mersisters parted and paved the way for Princess Twilight but she didn't appear.

"SISTER TWILIGHT!"they tried again.

Still nothing. "Not again child,"Pinkie moaned. "Twilight! Where in name of Poseidon has that sister of yours gone?"Starswirl demanded. All the sea creatures present decided that now would probably be a good time to leave and scattered in all directions. Pinkie and the mersisters all tried to talk at once. "Apologies, Sire, but that girl-she's gonna be the death of me!"Pinkie cried,"Swimmin' when she outta be singin'." "If I'd had that solo, this never would have happened,"Cadence muttered snarkily. "That girl is angling for _trouble_ ,"Rarity said dramatically. "I say, give her the hook,"Rainbow yelled. "Fish puns?"Fluttershy sighed,"I thought we were better than that?" "Honestly, Daddy! You let Twilight get away with _everything_."Cadence whined. "Now, now,"King Starswirl reprimanded, desperately trying to keep the peace,"I love all my daughters equally." "Oh please,"Rainbow snorted derisively,"That answer's as canned as tuna and twice as oily!" "Rarity's prettier than Twilight. Starlight's smarter. Fluttershy's sweeter, Rainbow's- _older_ and Applejack!"Cadence groaned,"Let's face it Daddy, you're the only male attention AJ's ever going to get…" "Hey, now wait jus' a darn tootin' minute!"Applejack interrupted, glaring daggers at Cadence,"What've _you_ got that Twilight doesn't?" "Naked ambition and willingness to kill,"the older merprincess snapped back. "ALL RIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!"King Starswirl yelled, he turned to Pinkie Pie, blustering,"One son, Pinkie! Was that too much to hope for?" "Please, Sire,"Pinkie squeaked scuttling backwards,"Don't you go pointin' your Pappy's trident at me!" The King suddenly realised that he was indeed pointing his trident at Pinkie in an unintentionally threatening manner. He hurriedly lowered the magical object, embarrassed. "Oops. Sorry, Pinkie Pie,"he mumbled. "You might go whippin' up a hurricane by mistake,"Pinkie warned.

Princess Twilight Sparkle burst into the court with Spike. "Well, look what the catfish dragged in!"Cadence smirked. "Daddy, forgive me, I'm so sorry,"Twilight begged. "Twilight, young lady,"the king began. "I just forgot, that's all,"Twilight babbled. "As a result of your careless behaviour…"Starswirl tried to continue. "Careless and _reckless_ behaviour,"Pinkie added. King Starswirl coughed pointedly before saying,"-the entire celebration was-" "Ruined! Completely destroyed!"the pink crab fumed, interrupting the king yet again,"This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished, not to mention the afterparty I had planned!" "Pinkie,"Starswirl warned but the crustacean party planner was in full angry rant mode."Now thanks to you I'm the laughing stock of the entire kingdom and not in a good way!"she finished angrily. The mersisters then erupted into a chorus of their own complaints. "We gave up a date with a whale of a guy,"Rainbow and Rarity grumbled. "I don't sing back-up for anybody!"Cadence huffed. "Mama loved me best, but she's gone,"Fluttershy half-whispered. "DO YOU MIND?!"the King of the Sea exploded. The six mersisters swam quickly out of the royal court. When they had gone Starswirl gazed down tenderly at his youngest daughter,"Twilight. Please. You've been given such a gift…" "I know-my mother's voice,"the merprincess mumbled. "It's a wondrous talent, one that demands stewardship and care. So please. Twilight,"King Starswirl raised Twilight's chin with his hoof, so that their eyes met,"For the sake of her memory." "I will Daddy, I pinkie promise,"Twilight whispered. Father and daughter embraced lovingly. Spike who had been struggling to keep his mouth shut all this time, finally cracked. "It wasn't even Twilight's fault!"he blurted out,"That know-it-all seagull started going on and on…" The king's face went dark with fury,"Seagull? Seagull?"he hissed,"You went up to the surface, _again_?" Twilight gulped guiltily. "Nothing happened,"she insisted. "You could have been seen by one of those barbarians. Those land creatures." Starswirl thundered. "Daddy they're not barbarians,"the merprincess said, defensively. "They're dangerous-traps And harpoons!"he softened for an instant,"Like it or not, Twilight, you're my youngest. My baby! And so I worry about you the most." "But I'm old enough to look after myself!"Twilight protested. "As long as you live under my reef, you'll obey my rules!" Starswirl stormed flaring up again. "If you'd just listen to me for once,"his daughter pleaded. But the king had had enough. "That's the last time you're ever swimming to the surface! Understood?"he bellowed. "You're so unfair!"Twilight shouted furiously before bursting into tears and swimming out of the court, accompanied by Spike.

"Agh! Heaven help me!"King Starswirl growled with a father's frustration,"She's headstrong! Wilful! Stubborn as a barnacle!" "Teenagers,"Pinkie sighed,"Give 'em an inch and they swim all over you." "I can govern a kingdom, but I can't control my daughter. I was too harsh. She'll learn to fear me-I don't want that. She needs her mother, Pinkie, and so do I,"the king said sorrowfully;

"IF ONLY SHE WERE HERE, SHE'D KNOW WHAT TO SAY

SHE'D FIRMLY YET GENTLY

HELP THE GIRL TO FIND HER WAY.

SHE'D KNOW WHAT TO FORBID

AND WHAT WE MUST ALLOW.

SHE'D HAVE THE STRENGTH AND PATIENCE

THAT I LACK SOMEHOW…

OH, WHAT I WOULD GIVE TO HAVE HER BACK RIGHT…"

"Now, now, Sire!"Pinkie said comfortingly, patting Starswirl's hoof with her tiny claw,"It's difficult, Sure. But ya got to toughen up, not melt down. For Twilight's sake! I'm tellin' ya, dat child needs constant supervision! Someone who can watch over her and keep her out of trouble." "That's not a bad idea,"Starswirl said, brightening up a bit,"Someone to safeguard her every move." "Her every dog-paddle!"Pinkie piped. "Her every side-stroke!"the king chortled. "Her every dive!"Pinkie yelled. "And you're just the crab to do it!"King Starswirl beamed. "WHAT?!"the crab shouted incredulously. "You heard me!"Starswirl chortled, "From now on, Princess Twilight is your responsibility!" The king then began to swim out of the court. Pinkie swam alongside him, desperately trying to get herself out of the role of Twilight's babysitter. "Mine?"she gabbled,"But Your Majesty, she's a clever merprincess! I'm just a lowly crustacean. Surely you ought to pick someone higher on the evolutionary scale!"


	4. Chapter 4

MLP The Little Merpony

Chapter 4-Chrysalis' Lair

All content is owned by Hasbro and Disney.

Just outside the border of Marelantica, a huge underwater volcano jutted out from the sea bed. On the left side of this volcano, carved deep into it was a huge cave. This was no ordinary cave, it was in fact the lair of the infamous sea witch Chrysalis, the place reeked of fear and rotting fish. Two electric eels glided silently to the cave's entrance, their spines crackling and sparking. The smaller, chunky eel with a murky blue body and orange spines was called Snips. Snails the longer, thinner one had a mustard coloured body and turquoise spines. Both wore malevolent grins and the sly looks of con-men or pick pockets. "Oh, Mistress of the Deep…,"Snails smirked. "Beauty of the Brine,"Snips adjoined,"You should've seen it! All those merponies, singing Starswirl's praises and cursing your name." "Declaring a national holiday!"Snails snorted. "Holiday, my blow hole! It's the day my brother Starswirl got greedy, that's all! The day he stole my half of the kingdom!"Chrysalis seethed. She emerged from the depths of the cavern, he eight fat black tentacles gripping onto rocks and stalagmites so she could propel herself forward. It was no wonder really that Chrysalis was feared throughout the kingdom as her appearance was, well, rather alarming to put it mildly. Her body was as black as ebony and had an unnatural metallic sheen to it. Her emerald cobweb-like hair billowed out like a fan behind her. Chrysalis' front hooves had gaping holes in them and the bottom half of her strongly resembled an octopus. She wore a tiny, golden shell charm on her necklace which seemed to pulse with the same magical energy as King Starswirl's trident. "To think-your very flesh and blood,"Snips simpered. "Double-crossed you, his own sister!"Snips hissed venomously."And then cast you into exile, a life of shame and unceasing solitude,"Snails finished. "In the shadowy depths of the serpentine sea,"Snips added. "ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT! Don't blow your fuses boys."Chrysalis snapped grabbing the eels' tails and touched them together, like two hot wires. Snips and Snails yelped in pain as the electric current made them sizzle and spark. Chrysalis snarled,"Marelantica should have been mine. ALL mine."

"WHEN I WAS A KID, A SQUIRMY LITTLE SQUID,

I WAS NUMBER SEVEN BORN OF SEVEN LITTLE GIRLS

SEVEN LITTLE PEARLS, PRETTY AS COULD BE

PERFECT TO A "T"-ALL EXCEPT FOR ME

UGLY AS A SLUG, HIDEOUS TO HUG,

DADDY FOUND ME LOATHSOME I COULD TELL

THEY ALL GOT ADORED, I JUST GOT IGNORED

PLUS TO EASE HIS GUILT, A MAGIC SHELL"

"Used to belong to my Papa, Posiren-full of lethal hexes and spells, my little snakes," Chrysalis crooned, stroking the gold shell,"The perfect gift for a spurned, dangerously unstable child."

"MOST OF ALL, DADDY LOVED ONE SISTER,

SO FEMININE, SO FRESH, SO FINE.

I WOULD WATCH AS HE HUGGED AND KISSED HER

I HATED HER GUTS FROM THE BOTTOM OF MINE!

DADDY'S LITTLE ANGEL, DADDY'S LITTLE SWEET!

SUCH A LITTLE FRILLY FEMME.

SHE WAS SEAWEED AND SPICE AND EVERYTHING NICE

AND I DREAMT AND I SCHEMED

HOW TO PUT HER ON ICE!

DADDY'S LITTLE ANGEL-HOW COULD I COMPETE

WITH A GIRL SO HEAVEN-SENT?

JUST ONE SPELL FROM THE SHELL-

AND BACK TO HEAVEN SHE WENT

NEXT, WHAT I DID TO DAUGHTER NUMBER TWO.

FLUNG HER IN A WHIRLPOOL,

WHERE I LEFT HER SPINNING 'ROUND

DAUGHTERS THREE AND FOUR, WASHED UP ON THE SHORE

SADLY, FIVE AND SIX WERE NEVER FOUND

AND IT DIDN'T MAKE MY FATHER LOVE ME."

"AWWW!"shouted Snips and Snails.

"BUT I DIDN'T BRING ME DOWN, OH NO!"

"NO, NO,"repeated her lackeys.

"IT WAS SAD THOUGH, WHEN MY DAD

CAUGHT THAT RARE AND LETHAL FLU,"Chrysalis pretended to weep.

"SO TRUE,"sung Snips.

"POOR YOU,"added Snails.

"WITH NO SISTERS IN THE LINE ABOVE ME

I INHERITED THE WHOLE DAMN SHOW!

WAS IT FUN? A TON!

SO MUCH FUN, I FORGOT THAT MY DAD ALSO HAD

AN ADDITIONAL TOT. YES, A SON.

STILL AGE ONE.

BUT I FIGURED, SO WHAT?

'TIL THAT SNOT-NOSED FOAL GREW!"

"HE GREW,"the eels sung.

"AND GREW,"growled Chrysalis.

"AND GREW,"Snips and Snails hissed.

"HE GREW INTO YOU KNOW WHO, but not Voldemort, unfortunately,"the sea witch spat,"Starswirl! A male heir! As soon as he came of age, he stole everything from me; every ocean, every lake, every pond, every puddle. So, my dear Snips and Snails, it's time I took revenge…FOR NOW HE HAS A CHILD!"

"SWEET,"commented Snips.

"BUT RATHER WILD,"finished Snails.

Chyrsalis grinned,"And she has him wrapped around her flimsy little fin!

SHE'LL BE WHAT WE USE!

BUT HE CAN'T REFUSE!

THERE'S NO WAY WE'LL LOSE!"

Snips,"DADDY'S LITTLE ANGEL!"

Snails,"DADDY'S LITTLE PET!"

Chrysalis,"DADDY'S LITTLE PRICELESS GEM!"

Snips,"SO SASSY."

Snails,"SO SMART."

Both eels,"THE KEY TO HIS HEART!"

Chrysalis,"RUIN HER, AS IT WERE, IT'LL RIP HIM APART!"

Snips and Snails,"YESSSSS!"

All,"DADDY'S LITTLE PRINCESS!

SHE'S THE ONE TO GET!"

The eels,"NOW TAKE IT FROM THE PRO."

Chrysalis cackled,"OH! JUST GET ME DADDY'S LITTLE ANGEL…

TRUST ME FELLAS, I KNOW."

Snips and Snails,"DADDY'S LITTLE ANGEL.

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!"

Snips,"Twilight!"


	5. Chapter 5

MLP The Little Merpony

Chapter 5-Twilight's Grotto

All content belongs to Hasbro and Disney

While Chrysalis and her minions were singing about their OTT, villainous plot to overthrow Starswirl using Twilight the merprincess in question was sitting in her "museum" of land pony artefacts. There were all sorts of weird and wonderful things surrounding her from chandeliers to shoes. Twilight, being the perfectionist is was, well is, had organised the objects by size, cross referenced them by colour and reverse indexed them by material so she could find everything in three seconds flat. Sitting in the centre of the grotto was her most prized possession, a suit of armour designed for a pegasus. The merprincess had draped a braid of red sea anemones around the neck for decoration. Twilight was still greatly distressed by her fight with King Starswirl and clutched her newly acquired 'dinglehopper'/fork for comfort.

"He doesn't understand me!"she vented angrily to Spike, who was trying his best to comfort her,"He doesn't even try. I've never felt at home here." "Home is with your family, isn't it?"Spike offered. "What if home isn't the place you were born?"Twilight pondered,"What if it's a place you have to discover for yourself." "I'd miss you if you were gone," Spike mumbled shyly. "You would?"the merprincess smiled, touched. Spike's cheeks reddened. "Not in a dopey way,"he spluttered,"Not in a 'crazy, hopeless, I'm-so-in-love-with-her-but-she-doesn't-know-I'm-alive' kinda way. Not at **all** like that." Everything the poor fish said just seemed to leave him more and more exposed, he looked around, blushing furiously. "Um, gotta swim," Spike squeaked and darted away hurriedly. "Spike you're very sweet!"Twilight affectionately called after him. She sighed and turned to the suit of armour. " Daddy's never met a land pony,"she whispered stroking the helmet,"But he still thinks the worst of them." Twilight held up the silver fork and once again marvelled how it caught the light. "I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things, could be bad…"she swam over to a shelf of books.

"LOOK AT THIS STUFF, ISN'T IT NEAT?

WOULDN'T YOU THINK MY COLLECTION'S COMPLETE?

WOULDN'T YOU THINK I'M THE MARE,

THE MARE THAT HAS EVERYTHING?

LOOK AT THIS TROVE, TREASURES UNTOLD

HOW MANY WONDERS CAN ONE CAVERN HOLD?

LOOKING AROUND HERE YOU'D THINK, SHE'S GOT EVERYTHING.

I'VE GOT GADGETS AND GIZMOS A PLENTY

I'VE GOT WHOZITS AND WHATZITS GALORE.

YOU WANT THING-A-MA-BOBS? I'VE GOT TWENTY.

BUT WHO CARES? NO BIG DEAL. I WANT MORE.

I WANNA BE WHERE THE PONIES ARE

I WANNA SEE, WANNA SEE 'EM DANCIN'

FLYIN' AROUND WITH THOSE… WHAT 'DYA CALL 'EM? OH WINGS.

FLIPPIN' YOUR FINS YOU DON'T GET TOO FAR

FOUR LEGS ARE REQUIRED FOR JUMPIN' AND DANCIN'

STROLLIN' ALONG DOWN THE… WHAT'S THAT WORD AGAIN? STREET.

UP WHERE THEY WALK, UP WHERE THEY RUN.

UP WHERE THEY STAY ALL DAY IN THE SUN.

WANDERIN' FREE, WISH I COULD BE PART OF THAT WORLD.

WHAT WOULD I GIVE, IF I COULD LIVE OUTTA THESE WATERS?

WHAT WOULD I PAY TO SPEND A DAY WARM ON THE SAND?

BETCHA ON LAND, THEY UNDERSTAND.

BET THEY DON'T REPRIMAND THEIR DAUGHTERS

BRIGHT YOUNG MARES, SICK OF SWIMMIN' READY TO STAND.

AND READY TO KNOW WHAT THE PONIES KNOW

ASK 'EM MY QUESTIONS AND GET SOME ANSWERS,

WHAT IS A FIRE? AND WHY DOES IT. WHAT'S THE WORD? BURN.

WHEN'S IT MY TURN, WOULDN'T I LOVE,

LOVE TO EXPLORE THAT SHORE UP ABOVE?

OUT OF THE SEA, WISH I COULD BE PART OF YOUR WORLD!"


	6. Chapter 6

MLP The Little Merpony

Chapter 6-Storm at Sea

All content belongs to Hasbro and Disney.

Pinkie scuttled into the grotto and gasped. "What is this?"she cried, looking at the 'museum' of land creature stuff in horror. " Pinkie!"Princess Twilight shrieked, practically leaping out of her scales. "What is as this?!"the crab repeated, demanding an answer. "Er…ah…just a few knick-knacks I've collected, that's all,"she mumbled unconvincingly. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself!"Pinkie lambasted her,"If your poor father knew about dis place, he'd- "You're not going to tell him, are you?"Twilight cried, panic-stricken,"Oh, please, Pinkie Pie! He'd never understand!" "Listen to me, Twilight, for my sake as well as your own. It's time you kept your mind on your music,"the pink crab said sternly,"From now on, you'll have voice lessons every day, and perhaps you can take up an instrument…somethin' gentlemarelike…the harp…maybe…" Suddenly the surface of the water darkened and the vast silhouette of a ship's hull passed overhead. "A ship!"Twilight whispered excitedly, she felt the inexorable pull of the ship and began to swim towards it. "…why, sure: a nice harp, made outta driftwood, and decorated with mother-of-pearl,"the crab broke off and glanced around, then realised she was alone. "Twilight? Hello? Somebody's gotta nail that girl's fin to the floor!"she cried, chasing after the merprincess.

Onboard, the sailors where preparing for the imminent storm chanting,"Heave ho! Heave ho! Stow the mainsail! Batten the hatches!" "I don't need to be king-"Prince Flash insisted. "I swore an oath to your father on his deathbed that I'd turn you from an errant roustabout into a proper royal, so you're worthy to fill his shoes!"Gilda interrupted firmly. "Now you're making **me** queasy,"Flash said jokingly. "And that's not all,"Gilda said grimly,"I promised I'd have you married before your next birthday." "Married?"the prince choked, incredulous. "Our kingdom needs a queen!"the griffon exclaimed. "Did you ever try to take a princess sailing?"Prince Flash demanded,"It's a joke! Their crinolines get caught in the rigging. And most of 'em can't even swim." "Swim, Sire?"Gilda inquired hopefully,"Is that a prerequisite?" "Sure if we go sailing!"Flash agreed before sighing deeply,"Where am I gonna find her, Gilda? A mare who's as carefree and alive as the sea itself! Where?!" Twilight and Spike bobbed up to the surface while Discord hovered nearby. "Well, whaddya know-"Discord squawked loudly. "Discord, be quiet! They'll hear you!"the merprincess hissed. Discord nodded violently,"Ooh, I gotcha, I gotcha. We're being intrepidacious." Twilight covered his beak with her hoof as Prince Flash stared out to sea, over their heads. "It's too much to hope for, isn't it,"the prince murmured sadly,"Somewhere, out there…a mare who's a match for a stallion like me." "Perhaps, you're not looking hard enough,"Gilda suggested. Thunder rumbled and the sea surged. Princess Twilight couldn't help but notice the gorgeous young prince. "I've never seen a pegasus, or any other type a land pony this close before,"she gasped, awestruck. "Me neither!"Discord honked. "I thought you were the expert,"Twilight teased playfully. "On their stuff, sure! But egads the sight of 'em! Horrible!"the gull gagged,"That square jaw. Those strange wings or horn. And two eyeballs the same colour…no variety." "I dunno,"the princess swooned slightly,"I think he's really handsome." "You do?"Spike whimpered, heart-broken. "Trust me, Gilda-when I come across the girl of my dreams, it'll hit me like lightning,"Flash declared, and with that lightning cracked across the sky. "Hurricane a'coming! King Starswirl must be angry indeed!"Iron Will called. "Batten the hatches, then everyone below deck! And quickly!"the prince commanded. "Flash, take the wheel,"the helmsinotaur cried as the sailors raced to prepare the ship for the storm. "Whoa! The atmospherical's going haywire!"Discord cawed. "Careful, Discord! Watch out!"Twilight yelled. The wind blew the gull away and out of sight. Spike dived to take cover below. "Twilight!"Discord yelled faintly. "Secure the riggin'!"Iron Will shouted, the ship tipped from side to side, Gilda clutched her stomach for dear life. "Oh, good heavens!"the griffon groaned. "Don't worry, Gilda-I'll get you home safely,"Flash reassured her. Suddenly a gigantic wave surged over onto the deck and the ship broke apart. "Man overboard!"Iron Will shouted as Prince Flash was swallowed by the voracious sea. "Flash!"Gilda screamed. Beneath the water Twilight swam to rescue the prince. All at once random voices that seemed to come from the heavens began singing,"AH-AH-AH-AH, AH-AH-AH-AH! AH-AH-AH-AH, AH-AH-AH-AH!" The merprincess grabbed Flash by the collar and guided him back up onto the beach. Twilight laid Prince Flash gently onto the sand, Discord landed next to them his feathers mussed from the storm. "Was I too late?"the merpony panted. "It's hard to say,"Discord edged closer and put his ear to the prince's back hoof,"Oh I-I can't make out a heartbeat," His eyes filled with tears. The prince's chest suddenly heaved with life. "No, look!"Twilight cried in delight, she gazed down tenderly at Flash,"He's breathing! Oh, Discord…just look at him. He's so-" "Ugly?"Discord interrupted. The merprincess glared at him,"I was gonna say he's so beautiful."

"WHAT WOULD I GIVE TO LIVE WHERE YOU ARE?

WHAT WOULD I PAY TO STAY HERE BESIDE YOU?

WHAT WOULD I DO TO SEE YOU SMILING AT ME?

WHERE WOULD WE WALK? WHERE WOULD WE RUN?

IF WE COULD STAY ALL DAY IN THE SUN?

JUST YOU AND ME, AND I COULD BE PART OF YOUR WORLD."

"Prince Flash!"a distant voice called frantically. "On your way, kid…before you're divulged!" Discord squawked in a panic. Twilight also panicked, she desperately wanted some tiny vestige of the prince, some titbit of proof the encounter had actually happened. Impulsively, she slipped the spyglass from his belt. Then she herself slipped into the the surf. A distressed Gilda then appeared on the beach and ran towards Flash. "Get away you filthy bird!"she cried, brushing Discord aside, despite the fact that she herself was half eagle. Discord, perturbed squawked defiantly before taking off in a huff. Gilda knelt beside the prince, who finally roused. "Oh, Flash! You just adore making my pulse race, don't you?"Gilda tutted. "A mare rescued me. She pulled me right out of the surf. And she was singing!"Flash croaked groggily. "There, there now,"the griffon said comfortingly, thinking Flash might of bashed his head on a rock and lost the last few of his brain cells,"You took a terrible tumble, dear boy." "That voice! I can't get it out of my head,"the prince murmured. "The sound of the sea, that's all,"Gilda soothed. "No!"Flash denied with a sudden burst of energy,"I'll prove it to you. I'll find her! And thank her for saving my life." "You'd best come with me,"his guardian sighed,"A night of sleep, and you'll be good as new." "Please,"the prince begged,"You have to believe me." "You've heard too many tall tales, my boy,"Gilda chided him. "No, she was real,"Prince Flash insisted. "Yes of course she was. As real as a siren! As real as a mermare on the rocks,"Gilda said coaxingly, as she guided Flash off the beach. From the sea Twilight looked after the prince with heartfelt longing.

"I DON'T KNOW WHEN, I DON'T KNOW HOW,

BUT I KNOW SOMETHING'S STARTING RIGHT NOW.

WATCH AND YOU'LL SEE, SOME DAY I'LL BE PART OF YOUR WORLD!"

And with that the merprincess dived deep into the sea.


	7. Chapter 7

MLP The Little Merpony

Chapter 7-Twilight's In Love!

All content belongs to Hasbro and Disney

The mersisters were huddled in their royal 'girl cave' gossiping. "Twilight's working on my last nerve,"Cadence complained,"Acting like a big fish in a small pond." "Swimmin' upstream when everypony else is swimmin' down,"AJ said with an eye roll. "If you ask me, it's because she's a Pisces,"Rarity chirped knowingly. "No question about it!"Rainbow declared,"She sure is acting fishy lately!" "Uh oh, I feel a song coming,"Starlight groaned.

Fluttershy,"SHE'S DIZZY AND SHE'S DREAMY"

Rarity,"HER HEAD'S UP IN THE FOAM."

Cadence,"HER EYES HAVE GONE ALL GLEAMY,

IT'S LIKE THERE'S NO PONY HOME."

Cadence, Fluttershy and Rarity,"SHE FLOATS AWAY FOR DAYS, MOPIN' ON THE COASTAL SHELF."

Starlight,"YOU ASK HER WERE SHE'S GOIN', SHE GIGGLES LIKE A FOOL"

AJ,"SHE BARELY STICKS A FIN IN DOWN AT THE TIDAL POOL."

Rainbow,"IT'S MORE THAN JUST A PHASE, FACE IT, SHE'S JUST NOT HERSELF."

Cadence,"IS SHE ILL?"

Rarity,"OR INSANE?"

Fluttershy,"IS IT WATER ON THE BRAIN?"

Cadence, Rarity and Fluttershy,"WHAT HAS GOT HER BOTHERED SO?"

Starlight,"IT'S THE BENDS!"

AJ,"IT'S THE FLU!"

Rainbow,"GOSH, I WISH WE HAD A CLUE!"

Mersisters,"OH WAIT! OH DEAR! GOOD GRIEF! IT'S CLEAR"

SHE'S IN LOVE! SHE'S IN LOVE

POUNDING HEART! RINGING BELLS!

Just then, Twilight swam past, humming dreamily to herself.

Fluttershy,"LOOK, I THINK SHE'S EVEN WEARING BRAND SHELLS!"

Cadence, Rainbow, Fluttershy,"SHE'S IN LOVE!"

Starlight, Rarity and AJ,"IN LOVE, IT'S DIVINE!"

Cadence, Rainbow, Fluttershy,"SHE'S IN LOVE!

Starlight, Rarity and AJ,"THAT MARE'S ON SANDBAR NINE!"

Mersisters,"GLORY BE! LORD ABOVE! GOTTA BE SHE'S IN LOVE!"

Spike then went past too, looking for Twilight.

"Hey Spike!"Rarity yelled,"You notice anything weird about you-know-who? Not Voldemort." "You mean Twilight?"Spike snorted,"I'll say!"

"SHE ACTS LIKE SHE DON'T SEE ME, SHE DOESN'T EVEN SPEAK

SHE TREATS ME LIKE SASHIMI LEFT OVER FROM LAST WEEK.

YOU SEE HER LATE AT NIGHT, TOSSIN' IN HER OCEAN BED."

Mersisters,"SHOOP, SHOOP, SHOOP, SHOOP."

Spike, Mersisters,

"SHE'S MOODY AS A SNAPPER "SHOOP, SHOOP

OBLIVIOUS AS ROCKS SHOOP, SHOOP

YOU SWIM RIGHT UP AND TAP HER. SHOOP, SHOOP

SHE LAYS THERE LIKE A LOX! SHE LAYS THERE LIKE A LOX!

AS SURE AS DOGFISH BITE. SHOOP, SHOOP

SOMETHIN'S MADE HER LOSE HER HEAD!" SHOOP, SHOOP"

Mersisters,"SHE HAS LOST HER HEAD!"

Spike, Mersisters,

"AND SHE SIGHS AND SHE SWOONS. "AH...

AND SHE'S HUMMIN' LITTLE TUNES. AH….."

Mersisters,"EVEN HAS A SORT OF GLOW."

Spike,"WHAT ON EARTH COULD IT BE?"

Mersisters,"ANY HAMMERHEAD CAN SEE!"

Cadence and AJ,"THAT SIGH!"

Rarity and Fluttershy,"THAT GLOW!"

Starlight and Rainbow,"THAT SWOON!"

Spike,"OH NO!"

Spike, Mersisters,

"SHE'S IN LOVE! "SHE'S FLIPPED, IT NEVER FAILS

SHE'S IN LOVE!" ALL HOT, BENEATH HER SCALES

Spike,"SEE HER HIPS, HOW THEY SWISH

Mersisters,"WELL-A-WELL-A-WELL, DON'T YOU

WONDER WHO'S THE LUCKY SEAFOOD DISH?

Spike, Mersisters,

"SHE'S IN LOVE! "SHE'S FOUND A DEEP-SEA HUNK!

SHE'S IN LOVE!" SHE'S AS GOOD AS SUNK!"

Spike,"SEE HER BLUSH!"

Mersisters,"SEE HER GRIN! GOTTA BE LOVE SHE'S IN!

Spike,"TWILIGHT AND SOMEPONY SWIMMIN' IN THE SEA…K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Mersisters,"HER CHEEKS COULD NOT FLUSH PINKER!"

Spike,"CLEAR AS H2O!"

Mersisters,"SHE'S CAUGHT-HOOK, LINE AND SINKER!"

Starlight, Rarity, Rainbow,"CRUSHED OUT!"

Cadence, AJ, Fluttershy,"SWITCHED ON!"

Cadence, Starlight, Rarity, Fluttershy,"WOKED UP! FAR GONE!"

Spike,"KNOCKED DOWN!"

Mersisters,"HARD HIT!"

Spike and mersisters,"THAT'S IT!"

Mersisters,"SHE'S IN LOVE…..

SHE'S IN LOVE….."

Spike,"She's…in…love!"

Spike and mersisters,

"SHE'S IN LOVE! SHE'S IN LOVE!

PLAIN TO SEE!(PLAIN TO SEE!)

NO MISTAKE!(NO MISTAKE!)

LOOK AT THOSE MOONBEAMS IN HER WAKE!

OBVIOUS WHAT THEY MUST BE SYMPTOMS OF…

SHE'S IN LOVE! SHE'S IN LOVE! SHE'S IN LOVE!

(SHOOP, SHOOP, YA-DAH-DAH, SHE'S IN LOVE!)

YEAH! YEAH!"

"Twilight! Oh, Twilight!"Pinkie swam into the cave, as frantic as ever,"That sister of yours is as slippery as an eel! Where has she swum off to now? I gotta find her 'fore her Daddy gets lookin'" "Good luck!"Cadence grinned,"She's in la-la land." "That mare has fallen head-over-tails in love,"Starlight hooted. "In love!"Pinkie spluttered incredulously,"Twilight?!" "Come on, Spike!"Fluttershy pressed the small fish,"Who's the lucky merstallion?" "Gee. I dunno,"Spike lied,"I didn't even know it was love until the second chorus." "But you know her better than anypony!"Rarity cried. "You follow her everywhere,"Rainbow and Rarity chorused. "Not anymore,"the fish huffed,"Not since she started chasing after land ponies." "Land ponies!"Pinkie Pie yelled,"I hope and pray ya didn't just say 'land ponies'." "Uh-oh,"Spike gulped, turning ashen. "And dis new love hers,"the crab groaned,"Don't tell me-" "Then don't ask me!"Spike yelped. "HE'S ONE OF DEM?!"Pinkie yelled. The mersisters started grilling poor Spike. "A real pony, the four-legged kind?"Cadence wanted to know. "Daddy's gonna be ripped!"Rarity squealed. "Dating outside her species,"Rainbow smirked. "Thanks, Spike, you're a regular angelfish,"Fluttershy crooned. Overwhelmed Spike bolted, the mersisters in hot pursuit. "Water all around ya, child, and ya still gotta play with fire…"Pinkie muttered and doubled her speed to find Twilight.


	8. Chapter 8

MLP The Little Merpony

Chapter 8-The Beach

All content belongs Hasbro and Disney

Alone, Prince Flash walked onto the beach and scanned the horizon.

"WHERE DID SHE GO? WHERE CAN SHE BE?

WHEN WILL SHE COME AGAIN

CALLING TO ME? CALLING TO ME… CALLING TO ME…

SOMEWHERE THERE'S A MARE

WHO'S LIKE THE SHIMMER OF THE WIND UPON THE WATER

SOMEWHERE THERE'S A MARE

WHO'S LIKE THE GLIMMER OF THE SUNLIGHT ON THE SEA

SOMEWHERE THERE'S A MARE

WHO'S LIKE A SWELL OF ENDLESS MUSIC

SOMEWHERE SHE IS SINGING

AND HER SONG IS MEANT FOR ME

AND HER VOICE, IT'S SWEET AS ANGELS SIGHING

AND HER VOICE, IT'S WARM AS SUMMER SKY

AND THE SOUND

IT HAUNTS MY DREAMS AND SPINS ME 'ROUND

UNTIL IT SEEMS I'M FLYING…

HER VOICE!"

Gilda flew onto the sand,"With all due respect, Sire, you've been scouring the sea for weeks, and to what end?" "I vowed to find her, and I will,"Flash said with determination. "I've a better idea,"Gilda suggested,"On the eve of your twenty-first birthday, we'll host a marvellous ball. We'll invite countless young gentlemares, from far and wide-" "I knew it!"Prince Flash cried exasperated. "-to sing for you,"the griffon concluded. "What?"asked Flash confused. "A contest! What a better way to find your mysterious voice? You'll be married by sunset on that very day, just as your father decreed!" "Yes…why, yes! That's how we'll find her,"Flash cried excitedly. "Indeed we shall,"Gilda promised,"You have my word." She flapped off the beach to start the preparations." "She's out there somewhere, I just know it,"Flash sighed wistfully,

"I CAN SENSE HER LAUGHTER

IN THE RIPPLE OF THE WAVES AGAINST THE SHORELINE

I CAN SEE HER SMILING

IN THE MOONLIGHT AS IT SETTLES ON THE SAND

I CAN FEEL HER WAITING

JUST BEYOND THE PALE HORIZON

SINGING OUT A MELODY TOO LOVELY TO WITHSTAND

AND HER VOICE, IT'S THERE AS DUSK IS FALLING

AND HER VOICE, IT'S THERE AS DAWN STEALS BY

PURE AND BRIGHT, IT'S ALWAYS NEAR ALL DAY, ALL NIGHT

AND STILL I HEAR IT CALLING…HER VOICE

STRANGE AS A DREAM…REAL AS THE SEA…

IF YOU CAN HEAR ME NOW

COME SET ME FREE…COME SET ME FREE!"


	9. Chapter 9

MLP The Little Merpony

Chapter 9-Open Water

All content belongs to Hasbro and Disney

Princess Twilight Sparkle sat on some underwater coral while she plucked an ocean flower. As she removed each petal it floated away. Pinkie spotted and frantically swam up to her. "Child! 'Dere you are!"the crab cried,"A land pony? You fell in love with a _land pony_?!" "I didn't choose it!"Twilight said defensively,"It just happened…" "Oh, child-"Pinkie sighed. "I thought maybe…just maybe…you'd be happy for me?"the merprincess asked hopefully. "Happy for you?"Pinkie Pie yelped, incredulous," _Happy_? 'Cuz ya gone plumb crazy now? Child, you got to get your head outta the clouds and back in da water where it belongs." "But I don't belong here. I never did. I don't fit in, as hard as I try-,"she broke off then said,"If only I could be "up there" instead! Walking on the very same ground he is, breathing the very same air." "Down here is your home!"the crab insisted,"The land creature world-it's a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there…" "You're wrong, I swear-,"the mermare started to declare. "Believe me child it's true!"Pinkie interrupted, she felt it was time for an impromptu musical number,

"THE SEAWEED IS ALWAYS GREENER IN SOMEBODY ELSE'S LAKE.

YOU DREAM ABOUT GOING UP THERE,

BUT THAT IS A BIG MISTAKE."

Sea creatures of all shapes and sizes surrounded Twilight.

"JUST LOOK AT THE WORLD AROUND YOU,

RIGHT HERE ON THE OCEAN FLOOR.

SUCH WONDERFUL THINGS SURROUND YOU.

WHAT MORE IS YOU LOOKIN' FOR?

UNDER THE SEA, UNDER THE SEA

DARLIN' IT'S BETTER DOWN WHERE IT'S WETTER,

TAKE IT FROM ME.

UP ON THE SHORE, THEY WORK ALL DAY.

OUT IN THE SUN, THEY SLAVE AWAY.

WHILE WE DEVOTIN' FULL TIME TO FLOATIN' UNDER THE SEA.

DOWN HERE ALL THE FISH IS HAPPY

AS OFF THROUGH THE WAYS DEY ROLL."

Fish,"THE FISH ON THE LAND AIN'T HAPPY,

THEY SAD 'CAUSE THEY IN THE BOWL.

Jellyfish,"BUT THE FISH IN THE BOWL IS LUCKY.

THEY IN FOR A WORSER FATE.

Jellyfish and Spike,"ONE DAY THE BOSS GET HUNGRY"

Pinkie,"GUESS WHO'S GON' BE ON THE PLATE!"

Bass,"UH-OH!"

Pinkie and the sea creatures,"UNDER THE SEA

UNDER THE SEA"

Pinkie,"NOBODY BEAT US, FRY US AND EAT US, IN FRICASSE.

(UNDER THE SEA)

WE WHAT THE LAND FOLKS LOVE TO COOK.(OOH)

UNDER THE SEA, WE OFF THE HOOK.(WHOA)

WE GOT NO TROUBLES, LIFE IS THE BUBBLES, UNDER THE SEA.

Sea creatures,"LIFE IS THE BUBBLES, UNDER THE SEA

OH, UNDER THE SEA."

Pinkie,"UNDER THE SEA (UNDER THE SEA)

SINCE LIFE IS SWEET HERE

WE GOT THE BEAT HERE

NATURALLY (UNDER THE SEA)

EVEN THE STURGEON

AND THE RAY (HEY!)

THEY GET THE URGE

'N' START TO PLAY"

Pinkie and the sea creatures,"WE GOT THE SPIRIT, YOU GOT TO HEAR IT.

UNDER THE SEA."

Pinkie,"THE NEWT PLAY THE FLUTE, THE CARP PLAY THE HARP"

Pinkie and the sea creatures,

"THE PLAICE PLAY THE BASS, AND THEY SOUNDIN' SHARP.

THE BASS PLAY THE BRASS, THE CHUB PLAY THE TUB

THE FLUKE IS THE DUKE OF SOUL.

THE RAY HE CAN PLAY, THE LINGS ON THE STRINGS

THE TROUT ROCKIN' OUT, THE BLACKFISH SHE SINGS

THE SMELT AND THE SPRAT, THEY KNOW WHERE IT'S AT

AN' OH THE BLOWFISH BLOW!"

There was a dance break with lots of ad-libbing. "Look a ship,"Twilight whispered to Spike, she swam towards it, Spike darted after her. Unaware, Pinkie and the sea creatures continued the song.

Pinkie,

"UNDER THE SEA, UNDER THE SEA

WHEN THE SARDINE BEGIN THE BEGUINE, IT'S MUSIC TO ME!

WHAT DO THEY GOT, A LOT OF SAND?

WE GOT A CRUSTACEAN BAND.

EACH LITTLE SNAIL HERE, KNOW HOW TO WAIL HERE.

THAT'S WHY IT'S HOTTER UNDER THE WATER

YA, WE IN LUCK HERE DOWN IN THE MUCK HERE

UNDER THE SEA!

EACH LITTLE CLAM HERE KNOW HOW TO JAM HERE!"

Sea creatures,"UNDER THE SEA"

Pinkie,"EACH SLUG CUTTING A RUG HERE"

Sea creatures,"UNDER THE SEA"

Pinkie,"WE GOT A HOT CRUSTACEAN BAND HERE."

Sea creatures,"UNDER THE SEA."

Pinkie,

"EACH LITTLE SNAIL HERE (OH…..),

KNOW HOW TO WAIL HERE.

THAT'S WHY IT'S

HOTTER UNDER THE WATER (AH…..)

YA, WE IN LUCK HERE

UNDER THE….

Suddenly all the sea creatures rapidly dispersed and swam in all directions. "See child, that's what I'm talking about!"Pinkie panted, then she glanced about only to discover that Twilight was long gone,"Twilight! Hello!" King Starswirl stormed towards her, with Cadence and Starlight in tow. "Where is she, Pinkie Pie? _Where_?"the king growled. "You jes' miss her. She slip away,"the crab babbled nervously. "To think she'd betray her family,"King Starswirl fumed,"That she'd turn her back on her own kind!" "She can't help it, Sire-,"Pinkie tried to say. "I taught her myself! And now she's making a mockery of everything we hold dear,"the King of the Sea boomed, he looked pointedly at Pinkie,"Where's she hiding?" "If only I knew,"Pinkie shrugged. "She keeps secrets from me, Pinkie Pie; not you from you. I'll wager you know where she is. Now, take me to her,"Starswirl commanded starkly.

Twilight sat in her grotto by the suit of armour. As she spoke, she almost seemed to be confiding in it. In her hooves she held Prince Flash's spyglass. "To think this belonged to him once; he held it in his own two hooves…" (Twilight didn't mention that she had stolen it but as that seems to be o'k in the musical script we'll just ignore this little fact.) "Twilight!"King Starswirl shouted, when Twilight heard her father's voice piercing through the tranquil waters, her whole body stiffened with fear. King Starswirl swam into the grotto with Cadence, Starlight, Pinkie Pie and Spike. "Twilight! Tell the truth! Did you save a land pony from drowning?"the king asked. "Who told? Which one of you?"the merprincess demanded angrily, looking from her sisters to Pinkie and Spike. Cadence and Spike tripped over themselves in response. "I'm sorry Twilight! I'm nothing but a guppy, just a lousy guppy,"Spike wailed, near tears. "You get every single solo, and it's not fair,"Cadence explained with no trace of remorse or guilt. "THAT'S ENOUGH! Leave us alone!"Starswirl boomed,"You too, Pinkie."

With a regretful look in Twilight's direction Pinkie left. Father and daughter were alone now. "So did you?"the king asked quietly. "I had to rescue the Prince-"Twilight began. "You had to?"Starswirl interrupted icily. "Without me, he would've perished!"the princess exclaimed. "He's a land pony, you're a mermare,"the King of the Sea fumed. "I can't hate him just because he's different. That's just speciest,"Twilight snapped,"Perhaps you can, but it's just not me." " _Different_?"the king snorted,"They catch us with hooks, they spear us with their blades." "They're not all like that!"Twilight shot back. "Have you forgotten what they did to your mother?"King Starswirl demanded, his voice cracked slightly at the mention of his wife. "We don't know that for certain,"the merprincess mumbled. "Can there be any doubt?" Starswirl growled,"She slips out one morning for an innocent swim and never returns!" "You can't _prove_ -,"Twilight started. "I know it in my heart, and that's enough. Murderers, all of them!"the king said angrily. "You can't blame all land creatures for a few wicked ones!"the princess exclaimed. "I won't have you build a shrine to them! Worshipping their rubbish! The debris that sullies our waters,"King Starswirl raged and raised his trident menacingly. "Daddy, no!"Twilight shrieked in panic. "The totems of their decadence!"the King of the Sea shouted. "Don't! Please!"the little mermare begged. "NEVER AGAIN, TWILIGHT! NEVER AGAIN!"Starswirl roared. With several mighty blasts from his trident King Starswirl obliterated Twilight's huge collection of land creature stuff that she had spent years collecting and arranging. Twilight fell to the sea floor, distraught. Starswirl saw how pained Twilight was. After a slight moment of hesitation and maybe a hint of regret, he swam away. Bereft the merprincess desperately searched through the rubble. She picked up the garland of red sea anemones and placed it around her neck. Next she found the spyglass, her most precious treasure and clung to it fiercely. Twilight wept unabashedly, her whole body shook with grief. Pinkie swam in and tried to comfort her. "Twilight,"Pinkie said gently. "He ruined all my things, my land creature stuff!"Twilight choked,"If he really truly loved me, then he'd never-" "Oh, child, it's because he loves you,"the crab sighed. "Well, he sure has a funny way of showing it!"the merprincess sobbed bitterly, then she sat up with resolve,"He can break every single treasure I own…but he can't break me!" "Yeah, well, you might just break his heart,"Pinkie Pie murmured. "And you!"Twilight hissed,"Some friend you turned out to be! Bringing him here-to my secret place." "For your own good, child. I pray you wake up from dis madness and soon. You're swimmin' in some dangerous waters,"the crab said then left her. Twilight, now alone picked a broken shard of a teacup and the lens from a battered telescope. She held them tightly in her hooves, pressing them against her heart.

"IF ONLY HE WOULD LOOK, IF ONLY HE COULD SEE.

IF HE COULD LOVE ME AS I AM INSTEAD OF HOW HE WISHED I'D BE!

HE REALLY DOESN'T CARE! HE DOESN'T WANT TO KNOW!

I HATE HIM! YES, I HATE HIM! GOD, I HATE HIM SO!

OH, WHAT I WOULD I GIVE IF ONLY I COULD GO-"

Twilight heard voices and realised that see wasn't alone.


	10. Chapter 10

MLP The Little Merpony

Chapter 10-Poor Unfortunate Souls

All content belongs to Hasbro and Disney

Snips and Snails slithered into the grotto and started circling Twilight. "Poor child,"Snips sympathised. "Poor, sweet child,"sighed Snails. "She has a very problem, hasn't she?"Snips mused. "Mmmmm. If only…"Snails began. "…there was something…"Snails added. "…we could do,"Snips finished. "Who are you two?"Twilight asked, afraid.

Snips,"SWEET CHILD…"

Snails,"POOR CHILD…"

Snips,"SO TRAGIC!"

Snails,"SO MISUNDERSTOOD!"

Snips,"DEAR CHILD…"

Snails,"SAD CHILD…"

Snips,"LIFE'S LOOKING…"

Snails,"SHALL WE SAY-"

Snips,"NOT GOOD?"

Snails,"No."

Snips,"WHO WILL EASE HER WOES AND WORRIES?"

Snails,"WHO WILL HELP HER GET HER MAN?"

Both eels,"SWEET CHILD, PERHAPS THE SEA WITCH CAN!"

"You can't possibly mean…Aunt Chrysalis?"Twilight gasped.

Snips,"SHE KNOWS YOUR DREAMS…"

"Father says her magic is evil!"the merprincess protested.

Snails,"SHE'LL GRANT YOUR PRAYER…"

"Please, I have to go,"Princess Twilight begged.

Snips,"SHE'LL CAST A CHARM"

Snails,"A TINY SPELL-"

Snips,"WHY THE ALARM?"

Snails,"NO ONE'LL TELL-"

Snips,"NO ONE WILL CARE!"

Snails,"IT'S YOUR AFFAIR!"

Snips and Snails,"SWEET CHILD!"

Snips,"DEAR CHILD!"

Snails,"POOR CHILD!"

Snips,"SAD CHILD!"

Both eels,"WE'LL BRING YOU TO HER LAIR RIGHT NOW!

BET IN HALF A SEC, YOUR PRINCE AND YOU RECONCILED…"

"Together…"Snips hissed. "Forever…"Snails grinned malevolently. After a tortuous moment, Twilight gave in. "Take me to her!"she cried.

Snips and Snails,"SWEET CHILD!"

They ushered Twilight towards Chrysalis' lair in the deepest recesses of the ocean. "Hello! Twilight!"Spike called, he had been trailing Twilight after all,"It's me! Where'd you go?" He saw something scary move-Chrysalis? "Chrysalis!"Spike yelped and swam off in a panic.

Meanwhile Snips and Snails led Twilight into Chrysalis' cave. "Oh, Mistress of the Deep!"Snips called,"You've a visitor…" The merprincess blanched,"I'm not so sure…" "Now, now…mustn't get cold fins,"Snails chided. Chrysalis appeared and Twilight stared at her, agog. "Don't be shy, Twilight darling!"she crooned,"It's me-your Auntie Chrysalis!" "I shouldn't be here-"the mermare muttered nervously. "Nonsense!"Chrysalis pooh-poohed,"We're family." "Father says you're wicked and hateful,"Twilight gulped. "Mmm, yes!"the sea witch mused,"But he says the same thing about land ponies, doesn't he, snookums? And we both know that's not true, don't we?" "Why did banish you?"the princess asked suspiciously. "The ocean wasn't big enough for the both of us,"her aunt said simply and then pointedly,"And now he's driven you away too…" "He doesn't understand me,"Twilight sighed. "Oh but I do, dumpling. We're so very alike, you and I-gals with ambition,"Chrysalis said with a conspiratorial wink,"Nothing scares a man more, does it? Now, tell dear old Auntie everything." "I'm in love with somepony. A land pony to be precise,"the merprincess blushed. "Mmmm…yes-this prince fellow. He's quite a catch!"the sea witch admired,"The answer is simple! You've got to become a land pony yourself!" "Can you help me?"Twilight asked, brimming with hope. "Help you?"her aunt cried,"My dear, sweet child-it's what I live for:to help unfortunate merponies like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to…"

"I ADMIT THAT IN THE PAST I'VE BEEN A NASTY.

THEY WEREN'T KIDDING WHEN THEY CALLED ME, WELL, A WITCH.

BUT YOU'LL FIND THAT NOWADAYS, I'VE MENDED ALL MY WAYS

REPENTED, SEEN THE LIGHT, AND MADE A SWITCH.

TRUE? YES.

AND FORTUNATELY I KNOW A LITTLE MAGIC

IT'S A TALENT I'VE ALWAYS POSSESSED.

AND HERE LATELY, PLEASE DON'T LAUGH, I USE IT ON BEHALF

OF THE MISERABLE, LONELY AND DEPRESSED. PATHETIC.

POOR UNFORTUNATE SOULS, IN PAIN, IN NEED.

THIS ONE LONGING TO BE THINNER,

THAT ONE WANTS TO GET THE GIRL

AND DO I HELP THEM, YES, INDEED!

THOSE POOR UNFORTUNATE SOULS, SO SAD, SO TRUE.

THEY COME FLOCKING TO MY CAULDRON

CRYING 'SPELLS, CHRYSALIS, PLEASE!' AND HELP THEM, YES I DO!

NOW IT'S HAPPENED ONCE OR TWICE,

SOMEPONY COULDN'T PAY THE PRICE,

AND I'M AFRAID I HAD TO RAKE 'EM 'CROSS THE COALS.

YES, I'VE HAD THE ODD COMPLAINT,

BUT ON THE WHOLE I'VE BEEN A SAINT,

TO THOSE POOR, UNFORTUNATE SOULS."

"Here's my best offer, babykins,"Chrysalis said, all business now,"I know a spell that will turn you into a land pony for three days. Now it's a procedural clause, sort of a 'squid pro quo'. Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear ol' princey to kiss you. If you do, you'll stay a land pony forever." "And if I don't?"Twilight asked nervously. Snips held out a contract. "Nothing drastic darling, I'm sure…Oh, look-small print. 'Your soul is mine forever and you're doomed to spend eternity in my watery, hell-soaked lair.' Lawyers! Don't you just love 'em? Of course, there is one more thing…my fee." "But I don't have anything!"the merprincess cried. "I'm not asking for much,"the sea witch informed her nonchalantly,"Only…your voice." "My voice?"Twilight squeaked. "Don't worry. I have the perfect place for it,"Snips and Snails brought out an enormous white glowing shell, which Chrysalis had previously worn as a gold necklace charm,"Your grandpappy Posiren gave the magic trident to your father…but this was his gift _pour moi_." "Your magic shell!"the princess gasped. "You've heard about it?"Chrysalis asked her nervously. "Father says it's the source of all your witchcraft!"Twilight parroted. "Nonsense, darling!"the sea witch laughed lightly. "He says you'd die without it,"the merprincess blabbered. "Die!"Chrysalis scoffed,"Oh, please! It's a bauble! A vessel for your voice! Trust me, darling-your vibrato, your legato, even your belt-they'll all be safe'n'sound in here." "If I give away my voice, how can I ever-" "You'll have your looks…your pretty face…and don't underestimate the power of body language!"her aunt assured her,

"THE STALLIONS UP THERE DON'T LIKE A LOT IF BLABBER

THEY THINK A GIRL WHO GOSSIPS IS A BORE

YES, ON LAND, IT'S MUCH PREFERRED

FOR GENTLEMARES NOT TO SAY A WORD

AND AFTER ALL, DEAR, WHAT IS IDLE PRATTLE FOR?

COME ON, THEY'RE NOT ALL THAT IMPRESSED WITH CONVERSATION

TRUE GENTLECOLTS AVOID IT WHEN THEY CAN

BUT THEY DOTE AND THEY SWOON AND FAWN

ON A GENTLEMARE WHO'S WITHDRAWN

IT'S SHE WHO HOLDS HER TONGUE WHO GETS HER MAN

COME IN, YOU POOR UNFORTUNATE SOUL!

GO AHEAD!MAKE YOUR CHOICE!

I'M A VERY BUSY MARE AND I HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY.

IT WON'T COST MUCH, JUST YOUR VOICE!

YOU POOR UNFORTUNATE SOUL, SO SAD, BUT TRUE.

IF YOU WANT TO CROSS THE BRIDGE, MY SWEET

YOU'VE GOT TO PAY THE TOLL.

TAKE A GULP AND TAKE A BREATH,

AND GO AHEAD AND SIGN THE SCROLL.

SNIPS, SNAILS, NOW I'VE GOT HER BOYS

THE BOSS IS ON A ROLL!

YOU POOR UNFORTUNATE SOUL!"

"So, how's about it, cupcake?"Chrysalis asked. "If I become a pony, will I ever see my family again?"Twilight enquired,"My sisters…even my father?" "Now do you want princey-poo or not?"the sea witch simpered,"Five, four, three, two-" "Surely there must be something other than my voice?"Twilight was trying to be diplomatic,"A broken tea-cup perhaps?" "Two and a half,"Chrysalis continued completely ignoring her. "O'k fine! I'll do it!"the merprincess cried,"Where do I sign?" Snails held out the contract. "Not just any ink, darling"the sea witch drawled, she raised one of her tentacles,"Use mine." Twilight signed the contract which glowed gold for a second then disappeared with a 'poof!'. "BELUGA, SEVRUGA, COME WINDS OF THE CASPIAN SEA…, LARYNXES, GLADIS, AD MAX LARYNGITIS, LA VOCE TO ME!"her aunt chanted, the shell began to glow,"Now sing! Sing your voice over to me!" "AH…AH…AH…AH…"Twilight sung into the shell. "Sing and keep singing!"Chrysalis commanded. "AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-"the merprincess' voice soared and Chrysalis trapped it in her shell. "Now, swim, swim, swim for your life, land pony! Ha ha ha…"the sea witch cackled along with Snips and Snails. Twilight suddenly began to float towards the surface in a magical spin. Scales fell as she shedded her tail, revealing two hind legs. The merprincess also felt something growing on her back and forehead as she continued to spiral towards the surface. As the sun shone on the world above Twilight crashed through the surface and took her first breath with land pony lungs.


	11. Chapter 11

MLP The Little Merpony

Chapter 11-New legs, other oddments and of course POSITOOVITY

All content belongs to Hasbro and Disney

Twilight sat up and basked in the morning sun. Stretched before her was a pair of perfect hind legs, she gazed at them in wonder. Shakily and slowly, she tried to stand, sticking her hooves out for balance…then promptly fell onto her flank. She looked over her shoulder and saw a pair of wings had also sprouted. Twilight felt her forehead and realised that their was something smooth and pointy there too. "I'm an _**alicorn**_!"she gasped in astonishment. "What's an alicorn?!"Spike asked, he was watching from the water with Pinkie Pie. "It's the rarest type of land pony,"the merprincess explained,"There are four types:earth ponies; unicorns, with horns; pegasi, with wings and alicorns, which have both! There are only four known alicorns, according to my land pony book. If you're an alicorn it means you're also a land pony princess! So, the question is, why have _**I**_ turned into one?!" "Well you are a merprincess,"Pinkie mused,"And merponies and land ponies are practically the same species, so if you're royalty underwater, you must be royalty on land as well!" Just then Discord flapped onto the sand. "Well, look who got beached,"he squawked,"Hmmmm. There's something different about 'cha. Don't tell me-I'll de-syphon it for myself. Aha! It's your hairdo! You've been using the dinglehopper!" "She's got legs and _wings_ and a _**horn**_ , you idiot!"Pinkie yelled, face clawing,"She traded her voice to the Sea Witch and became a land pony!" "No! Not you're beautiful pipes!"Discord mourned. Twilight nodded regretfully and opened her mouth, but no sound came forth. "Ya see? Not a sound!"Pinkie groaned. "Aw, kid, it hurts me to say it, but that? That was a lousy swap,"the gull sighed, shaking his head. Twilight nodded and wished she'd tried harder to bargain with Aunt Chrysalis, instead of being uncharacteristically impulsive and rash. "What would her father say?"the pink crab fretted,"I'll tell ya what her father'd say: he'd say he's gonna kill himself a crab, that's what he'd say!" "She's just got three days!"Spike randomly squeaked. "Three days to what?"Discord asked. "Make the Prince fall in love with her!"Pinkie cried despairingly. "And to prove it he gets to…I mean he's _got_ to…kiss her!"Spike the fish pouted grumpily. "The Prince?"Discord honked,"Well. You want to snare the Prince, you've gotta learn a graceful way of perambulatin'." "She'll do no such thing,"Pinkie protested. "Sure she will. Come on now, upsie-daisy,"Discord said, the merprincess shook her head 'no',"What's this? You giving up so soon? That's not like you! Ya gotta have a little gumption. A can-do kinda altitude. Take it from a gull who knows," Three gulls appeared from behind the rocks, cawing raucously. Spike, in guppy mode, dived underwater amid the commotion. Discord turned to Princess Twilight.

"NOW LOOK AT ME-YA SEE THIS FACE?

IN TERMS OF BEAUTY I'M A BASKET CASE

AND AS FOR STYLE AND _SAVOIR-FAIRE_

WELL I GUESS THERE AIN'T A WHOLE LOT THERE!

YET ALTHOUGH PERHAPS IT MAKES NO SENSE

I STRUT MY STUFF WITH CONFIDENCE

'CAUSE THOUGH I LACK AN AWFUL LOT

THERE IS ONE THING THAT I GOT-

I GOT POSITOOVITY! I GOT POSITOOVITY!

IT GIVES ME THE ZAM AND THE ZOW AND THE YOODA-LODDA-LADDA

THAT'S WHY I WALK WITH A WIGGLE IN MY WADDLE!

'CAUSE ONCE YOU'VE HEARD THAT WORD

THERE AIN'T NOTHING YOU CAN DO!

SO LET THAT POSITOOVITY WORK FOR YOU!"

"Awwk!" "Positoovity? Why der's no such word,"Pinkie Pie cried. "But there is! In the dictionary right between 'popsuckle' and 'prehysterical'! Believe you me…I've seen it work miracles!" Discord assured her.

Discord and the gulls

"SEE, WITH THE BIP AN' THE BAP AN' THE BA-BA-BOO

YOU CAN FLIP ANY FLAP TILL YOUR WISH COMES TRUE

THE TIP IS THE TAP INTO SOMETHING THAT YOU BELIEVE"

Discord,

"'CAUSE WITH THE ZIG AND THE ZUG AND THE ZIZZERZEE

THERE AIN'T NOTHING YOU CAN'T BE!

YA SEE IT'S REALLY YOUR PREROGITIVE AND

YOU SIMPLY CAN'T THINK NOGGATIVE!

THEN THERE'S YOU JUST SITTING THERE

SMACK DOWN FLAT UPON YOUR _DERRIÈRE_

IF THAT'S THE WAY YOU WANNA BE

WELL YOU MIGHT AS WELL BE SHRUBBERY

SO STAND RIGHT UP, YOU KNOW THE MOVES

AND WALK REAL TALL UPON YOUR OWN FOUR HOOVES

AND SURE YOU'LL TRIP AND MAKE MISTAKES

BUT YOU'VE GOT WHAT IT TAKES!"

Twilight gained her 'shore legs' as Discord and co. danced around her ad-libbing encouragement,"You go gull!"

Discord (and the gulls),

"AND NOW YOU KNOW THE WORD!

THERE AIN'T NOTHING YOU CAN'T DO!

SO GO GET SOME POSILICITY!(AWWK!)

YOU CAN BET ON POSITRICITY!(AWWK!)

AND JUST LET THAT POSITRINITY!(AWK!, AWK!, AWK!, AWK!)

No, positroonity…poositonomy? Is it…posit…what is it?"

Gulls, exasperated,"POSITOOVITY!"

Discord and gulls,"POSITIVELY WORK FOR...YOU!"

Prince Flash bounded onto the beach, ready to go shipboard. He caught sight of Twilight and stopped abruptly. "Hey, what have we got here?,"he asked, Flash went over towards the merprincess and shooed Discord away. "Miss, are you all right? You-you seem very familiar…have we met? Yes…of course! It's _**you**_!"the prince exclaimed,"I've been looking for you everywhere! What's your name?" Twilight could only shrug. "Excuse me? You don't speak English?"he asked. Twilight mouthed her name. "Sore throat, eh?"Flash chuckled, at that Twilight drew a finger across her throat, sadly,"I'm sorry. You don't speak at all, do you? For a moment, I mistook you for somepony else." Flash sighed, disappointed. Frustrated, the merprincess frantically tried to pantomime that she was indeed the one, all the while wondering whether she should of picked a prince with a higher IQ, or was at least good at charades. "What is it? You're hurt? No,no…you need help?"Prince Flash guessed. With all the excitement and her new hind legs, not to mention wings and horn, Twilight wobbled and fell right into the prince's hooves. "A bit dizzy, aren't you?"Flash smiled,"I've got just the remedy! A warm bath and a hot meal! Come on now…the palace isn't far." The prince lifted up the merprincess and started to take off towards the palace, Discord looked on with a self-satisfied smirk. "Bravo, Twilight!"he applauded approvingly,"Now that's what I call reelin' him in!" Pinkie however was mortified,"This is gonna get me in real hot water!" She scampered after the pair and just managed to grab Twilight's new land pony tail before it left the ground. "Can you believe that girl?"Discord asked disbelievingly,"What a crab!"


	12. Chapter 12

MLP The Little Merpony

Chapter 12-King Starswirl and Prince Flash's palace

All content belongs to Disney and Hasbro

Back in Starswirl's court the King was apoplectic with worry. Just then trusty Windward swam into the court, flanked by Fluttershy and Cadence. "Your Majesty!"cried Windward. "Have you found her?"Starswirl demanded anxiously. "I've searched everywhere, but we've found no trace of your daughter,"the seahorse answered solemnly. "So keep looking until you do!"the King of the Sea ordered heatedly. "Yes, Sire,"Windward said and bowed deeply before hurriedly swimming away. Cadence swam forward contritely. "I never meant to wish her ill, Daddy,"she simpered. "I know, I know,"Starswirl sighed. "And if she never comes back and I'm forced to sing her solo…"Cadence sung a few mournful ah's. Fluttershy waved her hooves to get Cadence's attention. "Don't call us!"Fluttershy added, then offered King Starswirl some more appropriate consolation,"We won't rest Papa, not till she's home." "Thank you, dear child,"the king smiled, then as the two mersisters swam off he murmured,"As if the loss of your mother wasn't enough…"

Meanwhile in Prince Flash's palace, Princess Twilight was in paradise. Her chambers were plush indeed with a huge, four poster, Queen-sized bed; a walk-in wardrobe that contained hundreds of gowns and acres of a luxurious white, fluffy carpet. Gilda was addressing four of the palace maids. "The poor child washed ashore, like kelp!"she cried,"Perhaps it was a horrible shipwreck. We'll never know the truth; she won't speak. Not a single, solitary word. Do what you must to make her presentable; a scrub in the tub, a proper frock…" The maids ducked behind a screen, where Twilight awaited them in a sumptuous claw-footed bathtub, surrounded by bubbles. An earth pony maid inquired of Twilight. "Getting you strength back, dearie?"the maid asked the merprincess brightly. "I can't help but wonder…what must she be thinking?"Gilda mused,"I'd give a bit or two just to hear hear thoughts." (Now, because I'm the narrator and I can control this story, we can see the song of Princess Twilight's heart.)

"OH! JUST LOOK! IT'S LIKE I'M IN A STORYBOOK!

OH! IT'S BLISS! I DREAMED THAT IT WOULD BE SOMEWHAT-

BUT NOT LIKE THIS!

LOOK OVER THERE! OH MY CELESTIA!

HOW VERY ODD! AND WHAT MIGHT THEY BE?

SOMETHING SPLENDID, MAYBE!

LOOK OVER HERE! COULD YOU BUST?

ISN'T IT JUST BEDAZZLING, DAZING UTTERLY AMAZING!

GAZING 'ROUND, IT'S LIKE, TO DIE!

JUST SEEING IT FEELS SO GOOD, I'D SCREAM IF ONLY I COULD!"

Twilight leapt from the tub and the maids wrapped her in a towel.

"I'D HOPED AND WISHED AND WANTED SO TO BE HERE

WISHED AND PRAYED AND PLANNED IT TO A 'D'

PRAYED AND WOW! JUST LOOK-IT'S REALLY ME HERE!

WALKING AROUND, STRANGE AS IT SEEMS

SOMEWHERE BEYOND MY WILDEST DREAMS!

Maid 1,

"LOOK AT HER THERE LOOKING 'ROUND

WON'T MAKE A SOUND

Maid 2,"JUST KEEPS GAWKING-"

Maid 1,"WEIRD HOW SHE'S NOT TALKING!"

Gilda(to herself),"SHE'LL CLEAN UP NICELY, ONCE SHE IS DRESSED AND DRY-"

The two pairs of maids now switched positions.

Maid 3,"LOOK AT HER STARE"

Maid 2,"LUCKY MISS!"

Maid 3,"CHOSEN TO STAY FOR DINNER"

Maid 4,"WHAT DOES HE SEE IN HER?"

Gilda,"HUSH NOW GIRLS-SHE'S SIMPLY SHY!"

Maids,"Hmmph!"

Maids 2 and 3,"JUST PICTURE THE TABLE CHAT!"

Maids 1 and 4,"ONE-SIDED, IF EVEN THAT!"

Gilda,"Piffle, ladies! In two short nights, the Prince will hold his contest, and young gentlemares will be singing themselves silly, all to win his heart. Tonight, he'll savour some quiet!" Gilda and the maids quitted Twilight's chambers. The merprincess herself, now clad in a gorgeous soft pink gown, dashed about, still overcome by her surroundings.

"I'D HOPED AND WISHED AND WONDERED WHAT I'D DO HERE

WISHED AND PRAYED AND PICTURED WHAT I'D SEE

PRAYED AND WOW! MY PRAYERS ARE COMING TRUE HERE!

LOOK AT IT ALL, LOOK HOW IT GLEAMS!

LOVELY BEYOND MY WILDEST DREAMS…"

She spied Prince Flash down the hall.

"LOOK IT'S HIM! SO HANDSOME AND REFINED AND SLIM

SWEET SINCERE, MAGNIFICENT FROM HEAD TO HOOF AND OH…

I'D HOPED AND WISHED MY LIFE WOULD FEEL ENCHANTED!

WISHED AND PRAYED THE FATES WOULD HEAR MY PLEA

PRAYED AND WOW! MY PRAYERS ARE MORE THAN GRANTED!

LOOK AT IT ALL, HALL AFTER HALL

PERFECT AS YOU COULD PLEASE HERE!

MARVELS GALORE, AND EVEN MORE

GEE, DID I MENTION _**HE'S**_ HERE?

AND IF-WHO KNOWS? ALL OF IT GOES

PAST EVEN THESE EXTREMES

JUST LOOK AT ME ANY YOU'LL SEE

SOMEPONY BEYOND HER WILDEST DREAMS!"

Prince Flash caught sight of Twilight and stopped short. "Well now I'm the one who's speechless,"he marvelled. The merprincess blushed coyly. Flash extended his hoof and Twilight took it as he swept her down the hall.


	13. Chapter 13

MLP The Little Merpony

Chapter 13-Les poissons

All content belongs to Disney and Hasbro

In the palace kitchen Chef Gustav de la Grand, a culinary perfectionist, French to the core with an affinity for blades and a moustache he enjoyed twiddling around ordered the other chefs about as he prepared dinner. " _Attention. Attention!_ "he cried," _Le menu pour ce soir: escargot,_ lobster _bisque_ , tuna _tartare et_ holy mackerel. _Maintenant_!" The chefs bustled around the kitchen while Chef Gustav swaggered up to the butcher's block.

"LES POISSONS, LES POISSONS, HOW I LOVE LES POISSONS

LOVE TO CHOP AND SERVE LITTLE FISH.

FIRST I CUT OFF THEIR HEADS THEN PULL OUT THEIR BONES

AH MAIS OUI, CA C'EST TOUJOURS DELISH.

LES POISSONS, LES POISSONS, HEE-HEE-HEE-HAW-HWA-HAW,

WITH ZEE CLEAVER I HACK ZEM IN TWO.

I PULL OUT WHAT'S INSIDE AND SERVE IT UP FRIED

GOD, I LOVE LITTLE FISHES, _ET TU_?

HERE'S SOMETHING FOR TEMPTING ZEE PALATE,

PREPARED IN ZEE CLASSIC TECHNIQUE.

FIRST YOU POUND ZEE FISH FLAT WITH A MALLET

THEN YOU SLASH THROUGH ZEE SKIN

GIVE ZEE BELLY A SLICE, ZEN YOU RUB SOME SALT IN…

'CAUSE ZAT MAKES IT TASTE NICE!"

He laughed diabolically then noticed Pinkie cowering under the table. " _Zut alors_! I have missed one! Shhh…"he declared.

" _SACRE_ _BLEU_! WHAT IS THIS? HOW ON EARTH COULD I MISS

SUCH A SWEET LITTLE SUCCULENT CRAB?

 _QUEL DOMAGE_! WHAT A LOSS!

YOU BELONG IN ZE SAUCE WITH SOME, I ZINK, JUST A DAB!

THEN I'LL STUFF YOU WITH BREAD

IT WON'T HURT-YOU'LL BE DEAD

AND YOU'LL SURELY BE LUCKY YOU ARE

'CAUSE IT'S GOING TO BE HOT IN MY BIG COPPER POT

TOODLE-LOO, _MON POISSON_ , _AU REVOIR_!"

And with that Chef Gustav chased Pinkie around the kitchen.

Princess Twilight, Prince Flash and Gilda entered the palace banquet hall. "It's been such a long time-hasn't it Prince Flash-since we dined in the company of such loveliness,"Gilda prodded. Flash smiled amiably at Twilight,"Usually, it's just me and Gil. She's gotta look across the table at my ugly mug!" "The bath certainly worked its wonders. She's groomed for a groom, you might say,"Gilda giggled with nuptial hope. "Easy, old girl, easy,"Flash muttered under his breath. He stopped when he saw Twilight pick up a fork, and-with great skill-start to draw it through her mane, as with a comb. "My…isn't that unusual,"the prince commented. Twilight blushed and handed the fork over to him. "Thank you,"he said, somewhat awkwardly. The merprincess brightened as she caught sight of Gilda's pipe. "Don't tell me she's fond of tobacco,"the griffon laughed. Twilight blew into the horn like Discord and Spike had taught her, as if it were a horn sending a cloud of ash right into Gilda's face. Prince Flash couldn't help but laugh,"Sorry, old friend, but it looks like your pipe smoked you!" "Very amusing,"Gilda said drily, wiping ash off her beak,"Yes. She certainly knows how to make you smile." Twilight smiled too. She and Flash stared at each other a moment across the table. Time seemed to stop. "Shall we?"Gilda invited and rung a tiny silver bell. Chef Gustav entered.

"AND NOW SOMETHING TRULY EXQUISITE

THE CRÈME OF THE CRÈME DE LA CRÈME!

HO-HO-HO, YOU MAY ASK, BUT WHAT IS IT?

A TEENSY SURPRISE, A DELECTABLE TREAT

ONE I'M SURE YOU'LL JUST LOVE ALLEZ, _BON APPETIT_!"

A cadre of chefs entered, bearing silver platters. The maids looked on from the sidelines.

Chefs,

"LES POISSONS! LES POISSONS! OOH LA LA! HERE THEY ARE!

SAY _BONJOUR_ TO OUR FRIENDS FROM THE SEA!"

Chef 1,"FISH _FILLET_ ,"

Chef 2,"FISH _PATE!"_

Chef 3,"FISH _LAMBE_!"

Chef 4,"FISH _TARTARE_!"

Chef Gustav,"IT'S A FISH…HOW YOU SAY…JAMBOREE!"

Chef 5,"CURRIED BASS!"

Chef 6,"KIPPERED SMELT!"

Chef 7,"FISH KA-BABS!"

Chef 8,"TUNA MELT!"

CHEF GUSTAV,"IF IT'S GRILLED, IT'S BEEN GRILLED TO A 'D'!"

Chefs 1, 2, 3 and 4,"FISH LIGHTLY TOASTED AND ROASTED AND STEAMED!"

Chefs 5, 6, 7 and 8,"TOSSED IN A BLENDER AND TENDERLY CREAMED!"

Chefs and Gustav,"DISH AFTER DISH LIKE YOU'D WISH TO HAVE DREAMED!"

The chefs presented a giant serving cart.

"AND NOW FOR THE GRAND FINALE

 _LA PIECE DE RESISTANCE_

A DELICACY, BY GOLLY, YOU WON'T FIND IT IN RESTAURANTS!

A TITBIT TO TEASE YOUR TASTEBUDS

WITH THAT CERTAIN _JE NE SAIS QUOIS_

 _VOILA_!"

Chef Gustav dramatically raised a silver dome to reveal Pinkie, who promptly disappeared under the table. Chef Gustav and the other chefs dived under the table after her. Beneath the white tablecloth it was a volley of crab claws, wooden cooking mallets and general mayhem. Gustav crawled out from beneath the buffet only to have a crab claw reach out and tear off his trousers. Crimson, Chef Gustav covered himself with a serving tray, then began picking up dome after silver dome looking for Pinkie. When he found her, he pounded her head with his mallet, almost like a game of 'Whack-A-Mole'. Twilight leapt to Pinkie's aid and eventually the pink crab escaped, leaving behind a very relieved Twilight and a very frustrated Gustav de la Grand.


	14. Chapter 14

MLP The Little Merpony

Chapter 14-One Step Closer

All content belongs to Hasbro and Disney

Prince Flash flew into the palace ballroom, both he and Twilight were in fits of laughter over their dinner antics. "Just look at the two of us, eh? What a couple of misfits,"Flash guffawed looking down at Twilight who was walking(she couldn't even do that very successfully, yet alone fly), she grinned back up at him, the prince stared at her a moment. "You're a quiet girl in a noisy world. I'm a prince who'd rather be a simple sailor. We're both…,"Prince Flash paused as he searched for the perfect metaphor,"…fish out of water!" The merprincess blanched at that. "What? Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry. Who needs words anyway?"the prince said,"A smile says just as much sometimes." Twilight smiled, reassured, even exuberant. Unable to contain her joy she twirled around, almost taking flight. "Nimble on your hooves, aren't you? Dancing beats small talk any day,"the pegasus prince observed as he landed beside her. The merprincess demonstrates a dance Discord taught her, which, as you can imagine, wasn't particularly graceful and resembled something between a waltz and a tap dance. "Why sure. It's a way your feet smile…or laugh. It lets you say so many things,"Flash chuckled.

"DANCING IS A LANGUAGE THAT IS FELT INSTEAD OF HEARD"

Prince Flash did a little jig and Twilight imitated him.

"YOU CAN WHISPER, SING OR SHOUT

WITHOUT SO MUCH AS A WORD

TRY IT, GO ON, LIKE SO…"

Flash repeated the step and the merprincess followed suit.

"JUST LET YOUR EMOTIONS TELL YOUR BODY WHAT TO DO"

Twilight took a step of her own-she was getting the hang of it.

"SEE MUCH A LITTLE GESTURE CAN REVEAL!

AND EV'RY LITTLE STEP EV'RY SINGLE STEP

IS ONE STEP CLOSER TO SAYING WHAT YOU FEEL."

The prince patiently taught Twilight various formal dance steps.

"ONCE THE MUSIC HITS YOU, INHIBITIONS FALL AWAY

AND YOU FIND YOU'RE EXPRESSING THINGS

YOUR VOICE DAREN'T SAY, DON'T BE AFRAID, LET GO!

SOON AS YOU SURRENDER, WHAT'S INSIDE WILL SWEEP ON THROUGH

AS THE BOUNDARIES BETWEEN US DISAPPEAR!

AND EV'RY LITTLE STEP EV'RY SINGLE STEP

IS ONE STEP CLOSER TO TALKING LOUD AND CLEAR

A DANCE IS LIKE A CONVERSATION

EXCEPT YOU NEVER NEED TO MAKE A SOUND

AND ONCE YOU'VE BEGUN, YOU SPEAK AS ONE

GIVE AND TAKE, BACK AND FORTH, ROUND AND ROUND…"

The pair launched into a dance-then another and another and another…leading into a sweeping ballroom dance. They took off and spiralled into the air. Somehow Twilight felt no fear as she gave in to Prince Flash's strong hooves. The two of them were completely in tune with each other, moving as one, poetry in motion.

"A DANCE IS LIKE A CONVERSATION

EXCEPT YOUR LIPS DON'T EVER NEED TO PART

AND ONCE YOU'VE BEGUN, YOU SPEAK AS ONE CHEEK TO CHEEK

HOOF TO HOOF, HEART TO HEART…"

Flash and Twilight were now inches apart, gazing into each other's eyes. The merprincess rested her head on his shoulder.

"DANCING IS A LANGUAGE THAT'S FELT INSTEAD OF HEARD

BUT IT SAYS MORE THAN ANY LANGUAGE EVER COULD

AND EV'RY LITTLE STEP, EV'RY SINGLE STEP

IS ONE STEP CLOSER…ONE STEP CLOSER…

ONE STEP CLOSER…TO BEING UNDERSTOOD"

The dance ended and the prince and merprincess landed gently on the ballroom floor. Prince Flash bowed and Twilight mimicked him. Just as he moved in to kiss her, wafting through the night breeze, was the magical strains of Princess Twilight's voice. "AH-AH-AH-AH, AH-AH-AH-AH,"went her voice. "Did you hear that?"Flash asked, breaking out of his trance. Twilight shook her head 'no'. "AH-AH-AH-AH, AH-AH-AH-AH,"the voice continued. Flash was now thoroughly distracted,"Forgive me-I haven't been myself. It's after midnight. I should let you get some,"the prince hastily exited. Twilight, crestfallen, watched him go. Pinkie Pie scuttled into the ballroom. "Out of the frying pan, into the fire! The things I do for you, young mare! Now, I know what I should do! I should march right back home to your father,"the crab cried, Twilight's eyes grew wide with alarm and she shook her head violently,"So you can be miserable for the rest of your life." The crab sighed heavily, she just couldn't bring herself to stand in Twilight's way. "It's true, I got no backbone. All right, child. I'm in! Now we got to make a plan to get that stallion to kiss you, before it's too late! You gotta bat your eyes, like this…then pucker your lips, like this,"Pinkie demonstrates and the merprincess copied her,"Oh, that's good! You put those two things together, you got that stallion in the frog of your hoof! Now come, child, off to bed with you!" And with that the tiny pink crab shepherded Twilight to her enormous bedchambers.

Down in Chrysalis' lair, the sea witch with Snips and Snails hovered around the magical white shell. "That was too close for comfort, boys!"Chrysalis snapped,"One day, and already they're dining together?" "Then dancing, cheek to cheek!"Snips groaned. "I should've known!"the Sea Witch sighed,"There's only one thing more potent than my black magic." "The power of true love?"Snails asked, gagging at his own cheesiness. "Teenage hormones!"Chrysalis declared.

"SEEMS THE LITTLE TART IS OFF TO QUITE A START-

JUST ONE NIGHT, AND PRINCEY-POO IS WALLOWING IN BLISS!

THINK WHAT THEY WILL DO BY SUNSET NUMBER TWO!"

Snips and Snails,"What?" "IDIOTS! GO UP AND BLOCK THAT KISS!"Chrysalis screeched. "Yes, Your wretchedness,"the eels cried.

"IN THE MEANWHILE, HER POOR PROUD PAPPY

BET HE'S WONDERING WHERE HIS FILLY'S BEEN.

Snips,"WORRIED SICK…"

Snails,"SO UPSET…"

Chrysalis,"NOT HAPPY. SOON HE'LL GUESS, THEN OH YES, ALL THE FUN'LL BEGIN!"

Chrysalis (and the eels),

"DADDY AND HIS ANGEL! HOW THEY ARE GONNA HURT

WHEN OUR PLAN IS IN FULL FLOW

ONCE THAT KISS GOES AMISS,(AH…)

THEN THE GIRL WILL BE MINE!

ONCE SHE'S HAD, THEN HER DAD(AH…)

WILL BE CAUGHT ON MY LINE!

THEN A SPELL FROM THE SHELL(LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA)

AND UP TO HEAVEN HE'LL GO!(LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA)


	15. Chapter 15

MLP The Little Merpony

Chapter 15-Kiss the mare

All content belongs to Hasbro and Disney

The following day Prince Flash and Princess Twilight were floating in a blue lagoon in a small rubber dinghy. Pinkie Pie and Discord looked on from nearby. "No mare's ever dared to join me out here. Too afraid they'd muddy their shoes. But not you!"Flash grinned,"Peaceful, isn't it? Not another living soul for miles and miles." "Nothing is happening!"Discord squawked impatiently. "They spend all morning on horseback, then a picnic, now this…and not so much as a peck on the cheek!"Pinkie groaned. On the boat the merprincess smiled at Flash, he smiled back and there was a long awkward pause. She smiled again and he cleared his throat. "So…how 'bout the weather?"the prince asked awkwardly. "This is going nowhere fast,"the pink crab. "Twenty-four hours left!"the gull honked anxiously,"He'll be married off, and poor Twilight, she'll be deep sixed!" "We gotta do something, quick!"Pinkie cried. "But what?"Discord asked. "We gotta create the right kind of _mood_ ,"the crab explained with feeling. "Something romantical! Candlelight and shampoo!"the bird croaked eagerly. "Nonsense. It don't take all that. We got everything we need right here."Pinkie dismissed and gestured towards the animals; creatures that inhabited both the land and sea like frogs, sans, etc. She enlisted them as a calypso band. "Percussion…, strings…, winds… and moonlight,"she whispered.

Pinkie (and the animals),

"THERE YOU SEE HER(SHA LA LA)

SITTING THERE ACROSS THE WAY.(SHA LA LA)

SHE DON'T GOT A LOT TO SAY(SHE DON'T GOT A LOT TO SAY)

BUT THERE'S SOMETHING

ABOUT HER(ABOUT HER)

AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHY BUT(DON'T KNOW WHY)

BUT YOU'RE DYING TO TRY(DYING TO TRY)

YOU WANNA KISS THE MARE(KISS THE MARE)

YES, YOU WANT HER,(YES, YOU WANT HER)

LOOK AT HER,(LOOK AT HER,)

YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO.(YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO)

POSSIBLE SHE WANT YOU TOO,(OOO…)

THERE IS ONE WAY TO ASK HER.(KISS THE MARE, KISS THE MARE.)

IT DON'T TAKE A WORD,(OH…)

NOT A SINGLE WORD(NOT A SINGLE WORD)

GO ON AND KISS THE GIRL."

"Sing with me now,"the crab encouraged.

"SHALALALALALALALA, MY OH MY,

LOOK LIKE THE PRINCE TOO SHY

AIN'T GONNA KISS THE MARE.

SHALALALALALALALA, AIN'T THAT SAD?

AIN'T IT A SHAME, TOO BAD, HE'S GONNA MISS THE MARE."

"You know, I really ought to know your name,"Flash said thoughtfully,"Maybe I could guess… Twinkle? Wysteria? Trixie?" Twilight shook her head at each one, especially the last. "Twilight, her name is Twilight,"Pinkie whispered into Flash's ear. "Twilight?"the prince asked, Twilight nodded 'yes!', "Twilight! Hey, that's kinda pretty. Okay-Twilight."

Pinkie,

"NOW'S YOUR MOMENT, FLOATING IN A BLUE LAGOON

BOY, YOU BETTER DO IT SOON, NO TIME WILL BE BETTER.

SHE DON'T SAY A WORD AND SHE WON'T SAY A WORD

UNTIL YOU KISS THE GIRL!"

In spite of himself, Prince Flash was drawn to Twilight, and leaned forward.

"SHALALALALALALALA, DON'T BE SCARED

YOU GOT THE MOOD PREPARED

GO ON AND KISS THE GIRL."

Discord got so carried away that he squawked loudly and almost broke the mood.

"SHALALALALALALALA, DON'T STOP NOW

DON'T TRY TO HIDE IT

HOW YOU WANT TO KISS THE GIRL.

SHALALALALALALALA, FLOAT ALONG AND LISTEN TO THE SONG

THE SONG THAT SAY KISS THE MARE!

SHALALALALALALALA, MUSIC PLAY, DO WHAT THE MUSIC SAY

YOU GOTTA KISS THE MARE.

YOU'VE GOTTA KISS THE MARE. YOU'VE GOTTA KISS THE MARE!

YOU'VE GOTTA KISS THE MARE! OH! GO ON AND KISS THE MARE!"

The song had worked its magic. At long last Prince Flash leaned in to plant a kiss on Twilight's lips. She arched her back, ready. Suddenly Snips and Snails, under Chrysalis' instructions swam up and cracked their tails, sending electricity cracking over the waters surface. The whole dinghy sizzled and sparked, ablaze. Instantly, Flash snapped out of the kiss. From a bush nearby and small white unicorn with a purple mane burst out of the foliage and shouted,"OH COME ON!" "Twilight, are you all right?"the prince asked. The merprincess nodded, inwardly she was crushed, they had been so close to that kiss! "Must be some kind of freak storm. I ought to get back it's my birthday tomorrow and we're hosting a contest. Gilda wants me married by sundown,"Flash said with an awkward recovery, then he started rowing them back to shore. The merprincess couldn't help a small tear escape her eye. Bravely, she swallowed her disappointment for the prince's sake as they left the bay.


	16. Chapter 16

MLP The Little Merpony

Chapter 16-If Only

All content belongs to Hasbro and Disney

King Starswirl was almost going mad with worry as each passing hour brought no sign of his beloved daughter. Pinkie Pie and Spike then swam in and bowed before the King of the Sea. "Most merciful Starswirl, I pray that you'll keep calm,"the pink crab pleaded. "Where is she? Where is Twilight?"Starswirl demanded furiously. "She'd be so angry if she knew I was here!"Pinkie squeaked. "I entrust my youngest daughter to you, and what happens? I ought to have you cracked! I ought to have you shelled!"the king stormed. "He almost was, Your Greatness. And all for Twilight,"Spike piped. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself too!"Starswirl shouted, rounding on the fish,"What kind of tragedy will it take-" "A tragedy involving the Sea Witch,"the crab interrupted. "What did you say the king asked, his alarm growing. "These two eels came and they took her straight to Chrysalis, and she traded her voice so she could become a land pony, and if the Prince doesn't kiss her-"Spike chimes in, unable to stop truth-telling. "Her voice?"Starswirl cried,"She bartered away her voice to become a land pony?!" "By sunset tomorrow, that child could be giving up her very soul!"Pinkie explained frantically. "Her soul?!"the king gasped. "-and all because of that wicked sister of yours,"the pink crab finished gravely. The full gravity of the situation finally dawned on King Starswirl. "It's time to settle things with Chrysalis once and for all!"he declared firmly then swam out of his court, accompanied by Pinkie and Spike.

Twilight sat on her ginormous, moping. Gilda came up outside her door and rapped upon it with her claw. "Pardon me, young gentlemare,"the griffon said politely and opened the door a crack,"Anything else you require before bed-time?" The merprincess shook her head 'no'. "Very Well then. You'd best catch forty winks. A big day tomorrow-Prince Flash must choose his bride!"Gilda stopped, sensing Twilight's disappointment,"Mustn't look so blue. The secret to happiness, child…we mustn't wish for impossible things." With that Gilda quitted the room, leaving Twilight, once again, alone with her thoughts.(BTW Twilight sings this next song in her head but we can hear it)

"IF ONLY YOU COULD KNOW THE THINGS I LONG TO SAY

IF ONLY I COULD TELL YOU WHAT I WISH I COULD CONVEY

IT'S IN MY EV'RY GLANCE, MY HEART'S AN OPEN BOOK

YOU'D SEE IT ALL AT ONCE IF ONLY YOU WOULD LOOK

IF ONLY YOU COULD GLIMPSE THE FEELING THAT I FELT

IF ONLY YOU WOULD NOTICE WHAT I'M DYING TO REVEAL

THE DREAMS I CAN'T DECLARE, THE NEEDS I CAN'T DENY

YOU'D UNDERSTAND THEM ALL IF ONLY YOU WOULD TRY

ALL MY SECRETS, YOU WOULD LEARN THEM

ALL MY LONGINGS, YOU'D RETURN THEM

THEN THE SILENCE WOULD BE BROKEN

NOT A WORD WOULD NEED BE SPOKEN"

(In case it wasn't obvious she's singing about Flash)

On his balcony, Prince Flash gazed out across the sea.

"WHAT IS IT ABOUT HER

THAT'S SO WONDERFULLY, IMPOSSIBLY FAMILIAR?

WHY DO I FEEL DIZZY IN A WAY I'VE ONLY FELT BUT ONCE BEFORE?

HOW COME WHEN SHE LOOKS AT ME

IT SEEMS LIKE TIME STOPS MOVING

ALMOST LIKE THE WAY IT DID THE SHORE?

BUT THAT VOICE!"

Twilight,"IF ONLY IT WERE TRUE, IF ONLY FOR A WHILE"

Prince Flash,"AH, THAT VOICE!"

Twilight,"IF ONLY YOU WOULD NOTICE HOW I ACHE BENEATH MY SMILE"

Prince Flash,"WHERE'S THAT VOICE?"

Twilight,

"I GUESS YOU NEVER WILL, I GUESS IT DOESN'T SHOW

BUT IF I NEVER FIND A WAY TO TELL YOU SO

OH, WHAT WOULD I GIVE IF ONLY YOU COULD KNOW."

Pinkie scuttled into Twilight's bedchamber. "Bless ya, child. Tomorrow, the prince will have his pick of any princess in the land! How can a little mermare compete with that?"she sighed sadly.

"IF ONLY I KNEW HOW I COULD MAKE HIM SEE THE LIGHT

IF ONLY IT WERE UP TO ME, THIS WOULD ALL TURN OUT RIGHT

AND IF ONLY I COULD TELL YOU WHAT I'D DO

I'D SIMPLY WAVE A CLAW AND MAKE YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE

AND WOULDN'T IT SURPRISE YOU

IF ONLY YOU KNEW."

At his court King Starswirl was sick with worry.

"HOW COULD I HAVE PUSHED HER

TO THE POINT OF HAVING NO ONE LEFT TO TURN TO?

WHAT IF I HAVE LOST HER, AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT SHE'S GONE!"

Prince Flash,"AH, THAT VOICE!"

King Starswirl,"I ONLY I'D HAVE KNOWN…"

Pinkie,"IF ONLY I COULD HELP…"

Flash,"WHERE'S THAT VOICE?"

Twilight,"IF ONLY THERE WERE TIME, I KNOW WE'D KISS AT LAST"

Prince Flash,"THAT VOICE!"

Starswirl,"IF I COULD TURN BACK TIME, I'LL CHANGE MY WAYS!"

Pinkie,"JUST ONE MORE DAY FOR THAT KISS TO COME…"

Twilight,

"BUT TIME KEEPS RACING FORWARD

AND OUR MOMENT'S ALMOST PASSED!"

Starswirl,"I'LL TRY TO UNDERSTAND…"

Twilight,"IT HAS TO HAPPEN NOW…"

Starswirl,"I'LL KEEP MY TEMPER LOW…"

Pinkie,"I'D GIVE MY LIFE TO MAKE IT HAPPEN…"

Starswirl,"I SHOULD HAVE STARTED LISTENING LONG AGO…"

Flash,"IF ONLY THIS GIRL COULD'VE BEEN THE ONE!"

Twilight,"THERE'S ONLY ONE MORE DAY TO GO!"

Flash,"IF ONLY…"

Twilight, Pinkie and Starswirl,"OH, WHAT WOULD I GIVE, IF ONLY YOU COULD KNOW…"

Flash,

"AND AT THE BALL, WHAT WILL OCCUR?

MAYBE I'LL FIND THAT VOICE BUT I'LL LOSE HER…"

Twilight,"IF ONLY…"

Pinkie,"IF ONLY…"

Starswirl,"IF ONLY…"


	17. Chapter 17

MLP The Little Merpony

Chapter 17-What happens if you're a princess who has nothing better to do with her life than sing for a random prince

All content belongs to Hasbro and Disney

The following day in the palace ballroom a line of courtiers entered, dressed and pomaded for the royal ball. They were followed by an alarming array of opportunistic princesses, from ponies to dragons to yaks. Prince Flash traipsed in after them, dressed in royal finery, followed by Gilda, who called the gathering to order. "Welcome dear friends, to our contest. The first that our kingdom has ever seen. We gather today for a vocal display, so our prince may at last choose a queen!"she declared,"These six princesses possess the most accomplished voices in the world! Tonight one of them will join Prince Flash on the throne. May the best creature win!" One by one the princesses stepped forward to sing.

Princess 1(high energy, overwhelming),

"LISTEN TO ME, DON'T I SOUND RICH?

LOUD, AM I NOT? PLUS GOT PERFECT PITCH

WOULDN'T YOU THINK I'M THE GIRL

THE GIRL WHO HAS EVERYTHING?"

"That's not her voice, I'll know it the moment I hear it,"Prince Flash said. Gilda pounded her staff on the floor, signalling a rejection.

Princess 2,

"LISTEN TO THIS, CLEAR AS CAN BE!

YOU'LL KNOW I'M IT WHEN I HIT MY HIGH C!

AH!"

Flash gave Gilda a look to say 'this isn't the girl' and she pounded her staff. The princess stormed off in a huff.

Princess 3,

"WOULDN'T YOU THINK I'M THE GIRL

THE GIRL WHO HAS EVERYTHING?

(she began to belt) EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING!"

Another look from the prince and another pounding from the griffon.

Princess 4 was a pony with a blue mane and a star with colourful music notes cutie mark,"I'M A WORLD FAMOUS COLORATURA!"She sung an operatic riff. Another veto, another pounding.

Princess 5,"MY VIBRATO IS SECOND TO NONE!" Ditto

Princess 6 danced exuberantly,"I'M A WALKING DISPLAY OF BRAVURA!"

Flash made a face and waddy a know, another pounding.

Princesses,"IT'S SO CLEAR…CAN'T YOU HEAR?"

Suddenly the music changed to an upbeat, pop tempo.

Princess 6,"I'M THE ONE!"

Princess 1,"OH WE OH OH WE OH WE OH!"

Princesses 5 and 4,"I'M THE ONE!"

Princesses 2 and 3,"D.J KHALED!"

Princesses,"I'M THE ONE!"

The prince was unconvinced, disheartened and slightly disturbed by all this. Gilda pounded in a frenzy to halt the singing. "Surely one of these lovely voices matches the music in your heart-"the griffon started. "I wish I could say yes, but she's not here,"Flash sighed. "But her mother rules all of Equestria!"Gilda said pointing to an alicorn princess. Re to Princess 4 who was a blue dragon,"And she's richer than Filthy Rich!" "She's one of the triplets, but they're willing to break up the set!"she said pointing at a pink earth pony with a poofy mane standing with two other identical ones, except that one was blue and the other red. "NO GIL!"Flash shouted. "You'll be the death of me boy! What am I to do? The sun has nearly set. Soon, your birthday will be over. You must choose some creature! Perhaps if we steel ourselves…take another listen,"the griffon urged, desperately. Twilight who was aware that it was her last chance, had battled her way into the centre of the throng. "Twilight?"Flash asked. "For Celestia's sake child, you mustn't!"Gilda groaned. "Shhh! Wait Gilda"the prince shushed,"Be quiet and listen! Go ahead Twilight." The whole room waited in anticipation. The merprincess blinked back tears, already praying for a miracle. She took a slow, deep breath. It looked as if she was about to attempt a note. But then, catching Flash's eye she then, in her own inimitable way executed a few of the dance moves the prince had taught her two nights earlier. When she had finished the princesses all tittered derisively. Twilight gazed at Flash, helpless. "Oh chlid! Poor, lost child!"Gilda cried, crestfallen, then she addressed Prince Flash,"I had so hoped my dear Flash, that you might find love somewhere in this room." But the prince smiled, his gaze fixed on the merprincess,"Perhaps I have. I've just been too blind to see it,"he beamed. "But that's impossible, she didn't utter a sound!"Gilda protested. "No? Well that's funny. Because I heard every single note. Clear as a bell. That must mean something old girl,"Flash said. Suddenly Twilight's real voice came wafting through the breeze again, like a sirens call. "AH-AH-AH-AH," went the voice Chrysalis had released yet again. "That's it! That voice!"the prince cried and found himself drawn to it as the voice continued to sing. Twilight looked at him, eyes brimming with tears, her whole face was a plea. "AH-AH-AH-AH!"Chrysalis sung. But looking at Twilight, Prince Flash had newfound resolve. "Tell that girl the competition is over! It's too late!"he told Gilda. The merprincess beamed at him with gratitude. But just Flash leaned in to kiss her Chrysalis crashed through the ballroom window, magically about fifty times her normal size, sending glass and every creature scattering. "Why look! Such a gorgeous sunset! And it's the third day too! You lose!"she cackled and swiped the screaming Twilight into one of her tentacles and yanked her through the broken window, back down into the watery home from whence she came. "Twilight!"Flash screamed frantically.


	18. Chapter 18

MLP The Little Merpony

Chapter 18-Climax

All content belongs to Hasbro and Disney

(BTW Soz for last chapter, credit to D.J Khaled and JB for song and the sappiness was at its peak, ugh but don't worry there's much more cheesiness were that came from!)

A school of silver fish swam by Chrysalis' lair, they scattered as Twilight was dragged down by Snails. "Say goodbye to your Prince! Your pretty dress! Your satin pumps! You're mine now, mermare!"the Sea Witch crowed in delight. "Get ready to spend the rest of your days as her slave!"Snips sniggered. "Plucking barnacles off her back!"Snails revelled. King Starswirl stormed into the cave. "Chrysalis!"he boomed. "Brother, darling. You're right on cue!"Chrysalis smirked. "What have you done to my daughter?!"the King of the Sea demanded furiously. "Nothing!"the Sea Witch shrugged,"She's dome it all to herself, trading her voice away. And for what? Pony heartbreak!" "Give her back to me,"Starswirl growled. "Not on your life!"Chrysalis snorted,"It so happens that your daughter signed a contract." Snails swam forward with the contract. "No!"the King cried. "Even drew little hearts above the 'i's. Is it binding? Goodness yes! Unbreakable, unless…"Chrysalis trailed off suggestively. "Unless?"Starswirl pounced hopefully. "There is a little something we could try,"the Sea Witch mused. "Go on,"the king pressed. "Perhaps we could arrange a trade-off of some kind. Maybe swap your daughter's soul, for say, your own,"Chrysalis suggested, as if the idea had just occurred to her and totally wasn't part of her grand, over complicated master plan all along. "What?!"Starswirl stiffened. "Sign the scroll and set her free. Or else she comes with me, to suffer through eternity alone,"Chrysalis snapped impatiently,"The mute little hatchling, drowning in her own sorrow, with no voice left to call out your name. Well? I'm waiting…" "It's not my soul you're after, it's my power,"the king raged, grinding his teeth. "Which would you rather be: King of the Sea, or a father to his little filly?"the Sea Witch asked. Twilight, who was now back to her true, merpony form, was dragged forward by Snips and Snails. "Twilight!"Starswirl cried in relief. The merprincess watched in horror as he signed the scroll. Chrysalis snatched the trident away from her brother, who shrank and fell to the sea floor, the Sea Witch's slave forever. "Finally the oceans belong to me!"Chrysalis shrieked ecstatically.

"AND NOW YOU POOR UNFORTUNATE SOUL!

TIME'S UP! YOU'RE THROUGH!"

The eels imprisoned King Starswirl.

"NOW THE POWER OF POSIREN

HAS BEEN ONCE AGAIN MADE WHOLE.

ALL THE MAGIC OF THE TRIDENT

AND THE SHELL IN MY CONTROL!

AND NOW THE DARK SHALL REIGN FOREVER,

OVER OCEANS, SEAS AND SHOALS!"

"Now see for yourself how banishment feels!"Chrysalis yelled at Starswirl.

"YOU POOR UNFORTUNATE SOUL!"

As Chrysalis cackled manically, at that very moment Twilight swam past her and grabbed the gigantic white magic shell. "Egads, look out!"Snips cried. "She's got the shell!"Snails warned. "AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH!"Twilight sung. Chrysalis turned around to see the merprincess holding her most prized possession, Twilight's voice was now restored by the shell. "Well, look who has my black magic now,"the Sea Witch grinned. "My voice!"Twilight cried, touching her throat,"The spell has broken!" "Give me back my shell,"Chrysalis snapped. "If it breaks, you die!"the merprincess threatened, raising the shell above her head. "You believe that? After all the lies he told you?"the Sea witch scoffed. "Lies? What lies?"Starswirl asked. "You told her that the world above was hideous, and what was it instead?"Chrysalis sniped and looked pointedly at Twilight. "Beautiful,"the merprincess murmured, biting her lip,"Beautiful beyond compare." "He'd say anything to turn you against your Prince and his kind. Why, he's shameless. _He'd even say that they murdered your mother_!"the Sea Witch hissed. "Wait a minute! If the land ponies didn't kill her, who did?!"Twilight shouted. King Starswirl looked at Chrysalis, and the terrible truth dawned on him all at once. "It was you, wasn't it? All these years I've been blaming them, when all along-,"he seethed, voice breaking. "Why? Moi?"Chrysalis feigned innocence,"Why I couldn't hurt a minnow!" Twilight made a sudden, irrevocable decision. "LIAR!"she screamed and threw the shell onto the cave floor. It shattered into a million pieces and golden magic poured out of its broken fragments. "Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrggggghhhhhh!"Chrysalis screamed as she vaporised in a cloud of hot, steamy ink. Her tentacles scattered everywhere and Twilight snatched the trident from one of them. "Chrysalis!"Snips yelped. "No!"Snails wailed. King Starswirl rose from his imprisonment. "Twilight!"he shouted. "Daddy!"the merprincess squealed and swam into his arms, father and daughter reunited at last. After a long while they broke apart and Twilight handed the trident back to him, which glowed in the hands of its rightful owner. "Can you ever forgive me? I've caused you such terrible worry, thinking only of myself, not you, or my sisters, not this place. The only place I've ever truly called home-"Twilight wept. King Starswirl raised a hoof to silence her. "I'm the one who's at fault Twilight,"he conceded,"Cursing land ponies when in actual fact-." "There's good in them Daddy. I've seen it,"the merprincess smiled. "Even when I couldn't. I'm so proud of you Twilight. Your mother would've been too,"the king said, his eyes misting,"Somehow, in the blink of an eye, when my back was turned, you grew up." He wrapped Twilight into an even bigger hug just as Pinkie and Spike appeared, the King of the Sea couldn't help but notice. "You love him very much, don't you?"he asked Twilight gently. The merprincess nodded profusely. "It's what she wants, Your Majesty,"Spike said, with a heartfelt look to Twilight. The merprincess beamed at the little fish lovingly, more grateful than she could possibly express. With a wistful sigh King Starswirl raised his trident, guided the merprincess to the waters surface then restored Twilight's wings, horn and hind legs. "You belong to his world now,"the king smiled. "Oh thank you Daddy,"Twilight beamed, embracing the King of the Sea,"Thank you so much!"


	19. Chapter 19

MLP The Little Merpony

Chapter 19-Finale

All content belongs to Hasbro and Disney

OMG so sad. Last chapter, have enjoyed writing the Little Merpony so much. Will be back with another fanfic soon though. It will be, drumroll..TANGLED! I'll let you guess who's going to be the star. (It's NOT Twilight, obviously) I will try to cast a different leading mare/stallion/creature each time. Might not always be possible though.

Prince Flash galloped onto the beach, followed by Gilda. "Tomorrow at sunrise, we search again,"the prince said determinedly. "But Your Majesty, she's lost,"his guardian puffed. "I won't rest until I've found her!"Flash swore. "Look, Sire!"cried Gilda. She was pointing at Princess Twilight and King Starswirl as they emerged from the waves. King Starswirl had temporarily transformed himself into an alicorn too. "Twilight!"the Prince exalted joyfully rushing towards her and sweeping her into his hooves. "Oh Flash,"the merprincess sighed happily. "Could it be?"Flash gasped, astonished, it was the first time he had ever heard Twilight speak, and he would've been blown if it wasn't the voice he had sought after all this time. "It's been your voice all along, hasn't it?"he beamed, then looked up at King Starswirl,"Who are you?" King Starswirl looked down upon the young seafarer who hoped to claim his daughter. "I'm King Starswirl,"he announced,"I've just transformed myself into an alicorn so I can see my Twilight off properly." "Astounding, I must say. Why it defies plausibility!"Gilda blustered. Prince Flash summoned all his courage before addressing the King of the Sea. "Your Majesty? At last I've found someone who makes me eager to seize the future, and claim my birthright as King. But if I slip out to sea sometimes, I don't think she'll mind…because she'll be right there next to me, keeping us both on course,"he said, pouring out his whole heart and soul. Then he bent down on his knee,"With your permission, Sire, I'd like to make your daughter my wife." "My permission? Twilight can speak for herself,"Starswirl chortled. The merprincess cast an adoring look at her father then turned to Prince Flash. "Yes, Flash. Oh yes,"she beamed,"Even though I've only known you for three days, five hours, twenty-four minutes and sixteen seconds precisely, of course I'll marry you!" The newly engaged couple shared a passionate kiss then flew off to prepare for the wedding. "Can't be happening, no. Grog after bedtime, a bad idea,"Gilda muttered, still flummoxed by all this craziness. "You're the young stallion's mother?"asked Starswirl. "Heavens no. Her Royal Majesty is long dead. I'm simply his guardian, nothing more,"the griffon hastened to reply. "Well, I wager his mother would be very pleased…with both of you,"the king said. "Why thank you, sir. He's my one shining achievement, my bright light in a dark world,"Gilda beamed, near bursting with pride and affection. "Congratulations to both of us, my friend,"Starswirl chuckled. Gilda was still gobsmacked by all she'd seen. "And to you…yes…and to you…"she stuttered.

A few hours later all the sailors, courtiers, palace servants, members of the church and lots of other land creatures were gathered on the beach. All the mersisters, rest of Twilight's merpony family, all of Marelantica and of course Spike (who never ever got over Twilight) and Pinkie were bobbing in the ocean, looking on. Discord was perched on a big, flat rock near Spike, dabbing at his eyes with a hankadoodle (a.k.a handkerchief), as he called it. King Starswirl smiled at Twilight, who was dressed in a beautiful white and gold wedding gown, as he walked her down the aisle to the beautiful royal makeshift altar that Prince Flash, also in a royal wedding suit, Gilda, his best mare/griffon and the clergypony (who just happened to be Mare Mayor) that was presiding over the ceremony, were standing by.

King Starswirl,

"IF ONLY YOU COULD STAY AND NEVER SAY GOODBYE.

IF ONLY I COULD MAKE TIME STOP, BELIEVE ME I WOULD TRY

BUT FATHERS HAVE TO LEARN THAT DAUGHTERS HAVE TO GROW

AND IF YOU LOVE THEM,

YOU MUST LET THEM GO…"

Twilight,

"AND OH I LOVE YOU SO

IF ONLY YOU COULD KNOW!"

Flash turned to Gilda and grinned."'Tall tales' and 'superstitions' eh, Gil" he joked. "So he's really the King of the Sea? And she's his daughter?"Gilda asked she was _**still**_ incredulous. "Does that upset you?"the prince asked. "Goodness no!"the griffon grinned,"I'm just so relieved that she's royalty!" And with that Twilight joined them at the altar and Mayor Mare did a long but very necessary speech about matrimony. She then asked for the rings, which Spike, the ring bearer (eh em Canterlot Wedding cough cough) have to her. After sliding one onto Twilight's horn then giving Flash his on a gold chain, she declared,"You may now kiss the bride!" And Flash did, they then turned to Flash's waiting ship and began to board it, amid deafening cheers, well the whole kingdom and castle and merpony population was there what did you expect?, Fluttershy cheers?! And then it was time for the cheesy, overplayed, light streaming from the heavens ending song number.

Every creature,

"AND NOW AT LAST LOVE HAS SURPASSED EACH TRIBULATION

MERMARE AND PEGASUS FINALLY CAN JOIN AND BE ONE

NOW THEY SMILE, WALKING DOWN THE AISLE

HERE AT THEIR WEDDING CELEBRATIONS"

Prince Flash,"SAILING FORWARD…"

Princess Twilight,"STANDING STEADY…"

Every creature,

"NOW THEY CAN BE WHO THEY'RE MEANT TO BE

NOW THEY GAZE ON A NEW HORIZON

YOU BETWEEN OCEAN AND SKY

FOREVER AND ON!"

Chef Gustav de la Grand boarded the ship with a Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness wedding cake.

"NOW THEY CAN WALK, NOW THEY CAN RUN.

NOW THEY CAN STAY ALL DAY IN THE SUN!"

Prince Flash,"JUST YOU AND ME."

Twilight,"AND I WILL BE…"

Every creature,

"PART OF YOUR WORLD, AHHH!"

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
